My baby-sitter
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand la mère d'Aomine décide de s'absenter une petite semaine, elle fait appel à une baby-sitter - mais son fils Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, et encore moins d'une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat. UA.
1. Sunday

**My baby-sitter**

Résumé : **C'est bien connu, les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand elles décident de partir en voyage pendant une semaine avec leur mari, elles n'hésitent pas à faire appel à une baby-sitter. Aomine Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, surtout que sa baby-sitter était une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat... UA.**

Pairing : **Aokuro**

Genre : **Romance, Humour**

Rating : **T pour ce premier chapitre, tournera sûrement au M plus tard ;)**

N/A : **Hello :3**

**Hé non, je ne suis toujours pas morte, héhé :D /SBAAAF/ *juste une petite overdose de cours et de contrôles pour trois semaines, plus des fictions en cours à avancer, mais tout va bien*. Enfin, bref, plus sérieusement : comment allez-vous, cher lecteurs ? :D Moi en tout cas, je suis happy de poster une histoire sur le site, parce que rah la la, ça fait longtemps (et c'est même pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est une nouvelle fiction... tss, auteur barge et débile que tu es, doivent se dire les lecteurs ? XD /SBAAAF/)**

**Je sais pas si vous savez (mais si, vous savez 8D), aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin, et comme c'est la fête des amoureux, ben j'en ai profité aussi XD ! Perso, ça fait quatorze ans que je passe ma St Valentin avec mes mangas yaoi tout choupi *w* et vous ? :D /allez, pas de chichis, je suis sûre que vous aussi :D /SBAAAF/ *Splash, ne mets pas tous le monde dans le même sac que toi !*) Donc, je vous offre le premier chapitre d'une fiction Aokuro (mon tout premier, haha *o*) et que je dédie tout spécialement à Hikaru Chesire ^^ Je sais que tu t'attendais à un lemon, mais il arrivera un peu plus tard que prévu, dans cette fiction XD Et désolé pour tant de retard ! TT_TT**

**/SBAAAF/ *Splash, arrête de raconter ta viie...***

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin, comme d'habitude quoi... x)_

* * *

><p>Même en dix-huit ans de vie sur Terre, Aomine n'avait jamais espéré vivre un moment pareil. Et pourtant, sa mère surprotectrice et « maman poule » en avait fait des tonnes avant ça. Elle pouvait faire toute une histoire pour une petite égratignure de rien du tout, et pleurer à chaudes larmes après l'avoir disputé, la mère d'Aomine Daiki pouvait déplacer des montagnes pour son fils - et croyez-en qu'elle en était capable. Parfois, Aomine se sentait tellement embarrassé qu'il préférait faire mine de ne pas la connaître et tracer son chemin, ignorant les mille petites attentions de sa mère à son égard (cependant, et il le jurait, il essayait de vivre avec !).<p>

Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite : sa mère était peut-être allée un PEU TROP loin.

« Dai-chan, je te présente ta baby-sitter ! » déclara-t-elle fièrement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui effraya encore plus son fils. « Elle va rester avec toi pendant une semaine, le temps que je parte en voyage avec ton père ! »

Aomine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas sûr de bien vivre la réalité. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de réprimer sa mère sur le « Dai-chan » qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

« T... T'es sérieuse là ? » Aomine pointa du doigt le dit « baby-sitter » et fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu m'as même pas prévenu ! »

Sa génitrice poussa un profond soupir désespéré et ferma les yeux. « Tu ne m'écoute même pas quand je te parle, comment veux-tu être prévenu ? Enfin, bref, je ne m'éterniserai pas sur le sujet. Voici Kuroko Tetsuya. Il vient d'avoir ses vingt-et-un ans cette année. C'est donc ton aîné, alors tu lui dois respect. Compris ? »

Kuroko s'approcha de lui. Par réflexe, Aomine recula d'un pas, sursautant lorsque son « baby-sitter » lui tendit sa main.

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. » fit la voix calme et légèrement moqueuse du plus âgé. Aomine fit une moue, honteux d'être considéré comme un gamin aux yeux de l'autre, et grogna un « ça va, je sais » avant de serrer la main en face de lui.

Kuroko étira un sourire sur ses lèvres et murmura : « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Aomine-kun. »

Ce dernier lorgna leurs mains amicalement enlacées, puis leva ses yeux plus haut, vers le visage de Kuroko. Il était plus petit que lui - peut-être d'une vingtaine de centimètres, même moins !, alors comment diable pouvait-il surveiller un géant d'1m92 comme lui ? À quoi pensait sa mère, sérieusement ?

Aomine fronça des sourcils avant de soupirer. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour réfléchir avec son cerveau, de toute façon. Il avait toujours préféré les choses qui bougent, comme le basket. Et puis, il paraît que le basket rend classe, alors pourquoi pas.

« Enchanté... » Il hésita un instant. L'idiot qu'il était avait complètement oublié le nom de sa nouvelle « baby-sitter ».

« Tetsuya Kuroko. » lui rappela sa mère en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras. Aomine sursauta, pour se reprendre aussitôt.

« Enchanté... Tetsu. » termina-t-il, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il avait encore oublié le nom complet de sa « baby-sitter », mais il avait au moins retenu deux syllabes de son prénom, c'était déjà ça de bien. Et en plus, « Tetsu », ça sonnait classe !

D'abord surpris, Kuroko haussa finalement des épaules avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut sa première rencontre avec sa « baby-sitter », et Aomine était loin de se douter de ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

><p>Comme prévu par la mère d'Aomine, Kuroko arriva le lendemain de leur rencontre, de bon matin, dans la maison familiale, juste avant le départ des parents. Leurs valises étaient déjà prêtes, installées devant la porte d'entrée, et malgré le stress et la pression qu'elle pouvait accumuler, la seule femme de la maison semblait toujours aussi fraîche et accueillante. Dès qu'elle vit la chevelure bleue si particulière de Kuroko, elle s'approcha aussitôt de lui et déposa deux bises amicales sur ses joues tout en lui souhaitant « bonjour ». Pas encore habitué à un traitement aussi familier, Kuroko ne bougea pas, mais il appréciait réellement l'attention que lui portait la mère d'Aomine.<p>

« Comment vas-tu, Kuroko-kun ? Pas trop stressé pour cette première journée ? » demanda cette dernière en rangeant un objet quelconque dans un placard. Kuroko secoua la tête et il esquissa un petit sourire.

« Ça peut aller. »

La mère d'Aomine lui rendit son sourire, tandis qu'elle refermait le placard. « Tu sais, mon petit garçon... Oh, que dis-je ! Mon grand garçon Dai-chan, maintenant ! Il a grandi tellement vite, il dépasse même son père ! » s'extasia-t-elle en soupirant. « Il n'est pas aussi féroce qu'il en a l'air, en apparence. Il est très gentil, au fond. Il t'écoutera, et bien qu'il soit un vrai fainéant, il suffira juste que tu l'incite avec ses quelques petits magazines cochons, et le tour est joué. Et puis... »

Elle passa une main derrière ses cheveux pour les attacher en une queue de cheval, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Dai-chan n'est pas du genre à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est pas nécessaire évidemment. Il ne serait même pas capable d'achever une mouche. »

« Aomine-kun est comme un tsundere, alors... » murmura inconsciemment Kuroko en fronçant des sourcils. La mère d'Aomine le regarda, étonnée, avant de pouffer d'un rire qu'elle tenta d'étouffer - en vain.

« Un tsundere ? On peut dire ça oui ! » affirma-t-elle tout en se retenant de rire. Kuroko ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle pouffait de rire, mais il entendit derrière lui la voix grave d'un homme - qui le salua poliment par la suite en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Vous devez être Kuroko-san, n'est-ce pas ? Ma femme m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Merci de vous occuper de notre fils, en notre absence... Il est très paresseux, et n'écoute pas toujours, mais il n'en reste pas moins un très bon fils. »

Kuroko posa ses mains devant lui, secouant la tête. « Je vous en prie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez vous relevez. Vous êtes mon aîné, après tout. C'est à moi de... »

« Allons, ne sois pas si formel ! » intervînt la mère d'Aomine en soupirant. « Kuroko-kun est une très bonne personne, je suis sûr qu'il pourra se débrouiller ici tout seul avec Aomine. Et il est temps pour nous de partir, aussi. »

Kuroko et le père de la maison hochèrent tous les deux de la tête, et le trio se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, installant les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le père démarrait l'engin, sa femme revînt vers Kuroko et l'embrassa une deuxième fois sur ses deux joues avant de lui tendre une feuille pliée en quatre.

« C'est toute la liste de choses que Dai-chan est obligé de faire dans la semaine. Je compte sur toi ! » lui dit-elle avec empressement, puis elle entra dans la voiture sur le siège passager et lui accorda un « au revoir » de la main. Kuroko fit de même, et quelques instants plus tard, la voiture disparaissait au loin.

Il était désormais dans la demeure des Aomine, avec pour seule compagnie le fils de la famille : Daiki Aomine.

_#

Pendant deux heures, Kuroko resta seul dans le salon. Il ne se sentait pas autorisé à aller au second étage, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et aussi parce qu'il risquait de réveiller Aomine (et mettre quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur n'était pas dans ses plans, croyez-le ou non). Il avait bien tenté de s'occuper : regarder les dessins animés à la télévision, lire quelques magazines qui avaient été posés sur la table, admirer la plante au coin de la maison... Et en deux heures, il avait largement eu le temps de retenir chaque petits détails du salon - et désormais, il en connaissait chaque recoins (pendant qu'Aomine dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans son lit. Kuroko l'enviait : ce n'était pas Daiki qui s'était levé à 6 heures du matin pour voir ses parents partir... Et encore moins lui qui était resté deux heures de plus dans son lit à dormir).

Kuroko posa sa main sur la feuille que lui avait donné la mère d'Aomine. Il l'avait oubliée en cours de route, celle-là... Son désir de s'occuper avait été tellement fort qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lire la feuille.

« **11 choses à faire OBLIGATOIREMENT pendant mon absence.** » lut-il intérieurement. Il baissa les yeux, et continua sa lecture :

« **1) Ne laisse pas traîner tes déchets par terre.**  
><strong>2) Extinction des feux à minuit.<strong>  
><strong>3) Prend ton bain tous les soirs.<strong>  
><strong>4) N'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là pour te tirer les oreilles que tu dois te reposer sur tes lauriers.<strong>  
><strong>5) Chaque fois que tu vas te coucher, n'oublie pas de bien éteindre l'eau, le gaz, et vérifie bien d'avoir éteint toutes les lumières.<strong>  
><strong>6) Mange des légumes.<strong>  
><strong>7) Laisse ton lit à Kuroko-kun. C'est lui qui va supporter tous tes caprices, alors tu as tout intérêt à le laisser se reposer tranquillement, comme il se doit.<strong>  
><strong>8) Si tu invites des amis à la maison, assure-toi qu'il ne rentre pas dans la chambre de Papa ou Maman.<strong>  
><strong>9) Pas d'alcool, ni de cigarettes.<strong>  
><strong>10) PAS DE SEXE DANS LA MAISON À PART DANS TA CHAMBRE, OK ?<strong>  
><strong>11) Et surtout, prend bien soin de ta baby-sitter.<strong>

**P.S : Tu me connais, Dai-chan. Si je me rends compte que tu n'as pas respecté une de ces règles, tu sais ce qui t'attends. Bisous.**

**Signé : Maman (avec l'accord de Papa).** »

« Oh... Je vois... » murmura Kuroko en repliant le papier. « Donc, pas de cigarette à la maison.. Ça va être dur. »

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et soupira. C'était presque devenu un tic pour lui de masser sa nuque lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir sa drogue à côté de lui.

« Dur, dur... Bon courage à moi-même... » tenta de s'encourager Kuroko en fermant les yeux, en réalité désespéré.

_#

Il était dix heures du matin quand les marches de l'escalier grincèrent et qu'un bâillement retentit dans le salon. Aomine s'étira, poussant un soupir de bien-être après avoir craqué et réveillé tous ses muscles. Comme au à son habitude, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de lait avant d'aller vers le canapé du salon, dans l'idée de s'installer bien penaud et tout tranquille, comme son quotidien l'y avait habitué.

Mais il semblerait que cette fois, il n'allait pas se sentir aussi libre et seul bien longtemps.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa première gorgée de lait en voyant allongé là, sur son canapé, le type qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar - ou du moins, ce qu'il avait cru être un cauchemar, si ce n'était pas la réalité.

« O-Oh... Putain... » Aomine faillit crier comme une petite fille, mais il se retînt juste à temps en voyant le type de son cauchemar profondément endormi. À priori, Morphée l'avait déjà capturé loin d'ici. Sa baby-sitter ne pouvait donc rien lui faire - tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Mais il n'empêche qu'Aomine se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, parce que bordel, personne ne faisait appel à une « baby-sitter » pour surveiller son gosse de DIX-HUIT ans. Bon sang, dix-huit années quoi ! Sa mère était une maman poule, oui, mais à ce point-là ? Et où était la confiance mère-fils chez les Aomine ?

Le seul fils de la famille claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de remarquer du coin de l'œil la feuille posée et pliée en quatre sur la table. Curieux - mais redoutant en même temps le contenu, il déplia néanmoins la feuille, et ce qu'il y lut lui déplut plus qu'autre chose.

Il avait la haine. Particulièrement contre cette stupide feuille.

« C'est quoi c'truc... C'te vieille sorcière a quand même pas osé... » grogna-t-il, incrédule, tenant la feuille dans ses mains tremblantes. On aurait dit qu'il tenait entre ses mains le sort de l'Univers entier...

Effrayé, il tenta de réveiller celui qui se présentait comme le « Tetsu » de son cauchemar, mais la seule réaction qu'il eût fut un grognement, suivit d'un « Kagami-kun, pas maintenant », et il s'était aussitôt rendormi.

« Oï, je suis pas ton « Kagami »... » fit Aomine, choqué. Il était tellement dépassé par les événements qu'il ne comprenait plus rien, et ici, son seul espoir était sa soi-disante « baby-sitter », qui dormait profondément à côté de lui.

Parfaite VDM.

_#

L'après-midi venait d'être entamée lorsque Kuroko se réveilla. Il papillonna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, et tenté de se rendormir dans un profond sommeil, il referma ses paupières.

Mais il se redressa vivement quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, suivit de grognements et de soupirs. Kuroko reconnut sans trop mal la voix d'Aomine - et oh merde, il avait complètement oublié sa mission « baby-sitting ». Il le vit arriver dans le salon, téléphone coincé contre son épaule et son oreille, un coussin dans ses bras, et dès qu'Aomine vit à son tour qu'il était réveillé, il lui balança son coussin en pleine poire, avant de raccrocher son téléphone après un rapide « salut ». Kuroko se massa le nez et regarda Aomine, lui lançant presque un regard noir.

« Aomine-kun. Bonjour. » dit-il néanmoins, sa voix légèrement déformée car il pinçait son nez, le massant pour faire partir la douleur. Daiki eut un sourire de pur sadique devant cette vision, et il le salua à son tour.

« 'Lut, Tetsu. Où devrais-je dire, la petite marmotte ? »

Kuroko fronça légèrement des sourcils en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner Aomine - et puis quoi encore, c'était pas lui qui dormait toute la matinée...

« Je ne suis pas une marmotte. » répliqua-t-il en se déplaçant vers Aomine. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui asséna un coup dans les côtes, ce qui fit crisper le plus grand (un coup bien pratique pour les spéciales grandes perches, en passant). Aomine poussa un gémissement de douleur et se replia sur lui-même, se tenant les côtes avec ses bras.

« Aïe... Tetsu, t'aurais pu y aller mollo... » gémit-il en grimaçant.

_'Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère a choisi un type pareil comme « baby-sitter »...'_

Aomine leva les yeux vers Kuroko : il le regardait avec cette expression impassible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre - et c'était peut-être vrai...

_'Ce type est un démon !'_

« Tu as déjà mangé ? » demanda Kuroko en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tandis qu'Aomine se tordait de douleur, semblable à un asticot. Il répondit un « non » à moitié étouffé par la douleur, que sa baby-sitter ignora royalement et continua la conversation. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais manger en particulier ? »

Il n'y eût pas vraiment de réponse, si ce n'était qu'un mouvement de tête qui partait de gauche à droite de la part d'Aomine.

Kuroko poussa un léger soupir et entra dans la cuisine? Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il était motivé pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom, et pour le prouver, il enfila avec vigueur un tablier dont il attacha les fils derrière sa taille avant de se poster devant le plan de travail, qu'il fixa pendant un long moment de silence, rempli de silencieuses réflexions.

En réalité, Kuroko se demandait simplement quoi préparer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'aimait manger Aomine, ni ce qu'il détestait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait cuisiner qu'une seule chose à peu près comestible, et il n'était pas franchement sûr qu'Aomine le mangerait.

Mais est-ce qu'il avait seulement le choix ?

L'air résigné, Kuroko ouvrit finalement un placard pour y prendre une tablette de chocolat.

_#

« C'est quoi c'truc ? »

Aomine lorgna le « truc » en question : ça avait une forme ovale, presque celle d'un gâteau, mais dont le côté gauche était complètement en pente, et il y avait cette couleur marron qui, franchement, ne lui disait rien de bon. Il ne savait pas ce que sa baby-sitter avait essayé de faire, peut-être un test d'empoisonnement ? Qui sait...

« C'est un gâteau au chocolat. » lui répondit Kuroko en s'asseyant en face de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, assis sur des tabourets autour de la table à manger ronde et assez petite, mais largement grande pour quatre personnes. Au milieu, il y avait le « repas » de Kuroko - parce qu'honnêtement, ce truc bizarre marron ne ressemblait PAS DU TOUT à un « repas », et encore moins à un gâteau. Lui qui pensait ne jamais trouver pire que son amie d'enfance dans le domaine de la cuisine, il avait eu tout faux : sa baby-sitter pouvait largement prendre sa place de top 1 en ce qui concernait les repas étranges et pas très appétissant.

« Un gâteau... au chocolat ? » répéta Aomine en plongeant son couteau dans le plat. Il tira une grimace de dégoût en voyant un liquide brunâtre ressortir de la fissure et dégouliner sur le reste du gâteau en glissant sur la pente, puis inonder le reste de l'assiette.

« S'il te plaît, goûte-le. » fit sa baby-sitter, les yeux pleins d'espoirs, même si son visage impassible n'en avait pas l'air. Aomine avala sa salive, fixant le gâteau avec méfiance comme s'il était une créature hideuse qui allait lui sauter dessus. Il plongea le couteau plus profondément dans la fissure, et cette fois, il rencontra une surface un peu plus dure, qu'il brisa facilement - cependant, inutile de dire qu'il ne préférait pas savoir ce que c'était...

« Je... dois le goûter ? »

« S'il te plaît. » ajouta Kuroko, ses mains jointes contre paumes comme s'il priait que son gâteau soit le plus comestible possible. Aomine ne sut pas pourquoi il avait pris sa fourchette, ni pourquoi il l'avait plantée dedans, et encore moins comment il avait pu engloutir un morceau aussi...

Dégueulasse. Et c'était le cas de le dire.

Deux secondes plus tard, il partit se réfugier aux toilettes sous l'œil surpris de Kuroko, qui se demanda alors ce qui se tramait chez Aomine - à moins qu'il ne soit partit au W.C pour dégueuler le morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'il venait de bouffer, et c'était compréhensible dans ce sens. Au vu de la réaction d'Aomine - son premier cobaye, huh - Kuroko décida de ne pas se risquer à goûter à son plat, et il le jeta dans la poubelle avec un air déçu et désespéré.

Le gâteau au chocolat était le seul plat qu'il avait réussi à faire jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire manger à Aomine à part ça ?

« C'est le truc le plus immonde que j'ai jamais goûté. » fit la voix rauque de ce dernier en s'approchant de Kuroko, et il lui prit les épaules avant de lui demander : « Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire d'autre ? »

Sa baby-sitter secoua la tête. « J'avais l'habitude de manger les plats de Kagami-kun. »

_'Encore lui...'_ soupira intérieurement Aomine en relevant une nouvelle fois le nom de « Kagami », mais il décida de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête et continua la conversation.

« Okay, bien. Sache que je ne suis pas le meilleur en cuisine, mais j'peux bien t'apprendre deux trois trucs. D'abord, de un : le gâteau au chocolat n'est pas un repas. De deux : si tu continues comme ça, t'es mort. De trois : NE CONFOND JAMAIS LE SUCRE ET LE SEL. Bordel. T'as vu un peu ma tête quand j'ai bouffé un truc salé, alors que j'm'attendais à un truc sucré ? Fais plus jamais ça, si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes intestinaux. Et maintenant, au boulot. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Kuroko mangeait avec délice l'omelette que venait de lui préparer Aomine.

_#

La fin de la journée arrivait à grand pas. Tranquillement assis sur le canapé, Tetsuya lisait avec intensité un livre de recettes (et encore de gâteaux au chocolat) tandis qu'Aomine feuilletait un magazine où posaient des femmes mannequins - certaines à moitié dénudées. Arriva un moment où il émit un sifflement appréciateur, et il retira le livre des mains de Kuroko avant de lui tendre sous le nez la jeune femme qu'il venait de siffler, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda-t-il en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Kuroko. Ce dernier haussa des épaules, et Aomine ne voulu pas y croire lorsqu'il le vit aussi impassible face à la vue d'une beauté pareille.

« Elle est jolie. » murmura Tetsuya en regardant le plus jeune des deux, qui était incrédule et abasourdi.

« Juste jolie ? Pas sexy, ni bonne, ni chaude ? Nan mais t'as vu sa poitrine ?! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant du doigt les deux grosses pastèques qui lui servaient justement de poitrine.

« En effet, elle en a de gros. » constata Kuroko, sans émotion distincte. Aomine gambergea dans sa tête pour trouver une raison à ce comportement, quand il en trouva finalement une.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dire qu'elle est sexy ? T'as une petite amie ? »

« Non. » répondit clairement Kuroko. Aomine haussa un sourcil, perturbé par cette réponse claire et nette et sans appel. Alors quoi, s'il n'avait pas de petite amie ? Il pouvait bien apprécier les nanas au gros nanars, non ? À moins qu'il préférait les poitrines plates...

_'Hein ? Pas possible, des poitrines plates ? Me dîtes pas qu'il est...'_

« T'es gay ? »

Aomine avait lancé cette question sans réfléchir, ni même penser aux conséquences qu'il engendrait.

Tetsuya le regarda intensément du coin de l'œil, et les paroles qu'il sembla prononcer semblèrent plus froides que jamais.

« Si je te réponds oui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Aomine écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la question que venait de lui poser sa baby-sitter. Parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de ce qu'il allait faire ? Il s'appelait pas Madame Irma la voyante quand même ! N'importe qui n'aurait aucune idée de savoir ce qu'il voudrait faire si tel ou telle chose venait à arriver !

« Est-ce que tu as peur des gens comme moi, Aomine-kun ? Es-tu dégoûté ? »

La voix de Kuroko était glaciale. Aomine en avait des frissons de peur, et il était choqué par ce changement chez sa baby-sitter qui, même si elle lui avait parue impassible aux premiers abords, c'était en réalité une véritable gaffeuse qui ne savait même pas faire un gâteau au chocolat.

Aomine n'aurait pas su décrire cette sensation, mais il avait en quelque sorte envie de réchauffer Kuroko, pour que sa voix devienne de nouveau chaleureuse malgré la façade impassible de son visage.

Voyant le manque de réponse chez Aomine, Kuroko l'interpella, mais cette fois d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne sut pas trop comment, ni trop pourquoi, Aomine l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne le repousse brusquement. Il murmura un « désolé » avant de monter les escaliers quatre par quatre et arriva rapidement dans sa chambre, s'adossant à la porte juste après l'avoir refermée.

Puis, il posa sa main sur sa bouche et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que j'viens d'faire, au juste... ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Ici se termine le premier chapitre de My baby-sitter :D grosse auteure sadique en vue/**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ Je vous avoue qu'Aomine est un petit peu OOC dans cette fiction, parce que j'ai largement préféré un Aomine tout sympa plutôt qu'un Aomine prétentieux comme celui qu'on connaît XD (surtout que les derniers épisodes sortis sur le match Too VS Seirin *q* Raaah, le pied ! Aomine et Kagami sont trop sexy dans la Zone ! *q* Mais le meilleur, c'est à la fin du match, là où on nous réserve un beau AoKuroKaga, magnifique *-* J'arrête pas de penser que ce threesome devrait franchement être l'OTP de KnB XD)**

**Je vous avoue aussi qu'en ce moment, j'évite un maximum de traîner sur l'ordi quand mes parents sont là (TT_TT) La seule raison étant que j'ai complètement foiré mon brevet blanc de maths (savez, un 14,5/40, haha... J'avais toujours dit que j'étais une merde en maths XD - par contre, j'ai eu 38/40 en histoire-géo 8D ! Et pan, dans les dents ! /OSEF/), enfin bref, si je veux pas me faire réprimander par mes parents à chaque fois, vaut mieux que j'évite de traîner trop sur l'ordi x) (heureusement, il y a toujours mon portable sur qui je peux compter pour lire des fictions *-* /happy ! :D/)**

**Bref, Splash arrête de raconter sa vie une bonne fois pour toute, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o **


	2. Sunday II

**My baby-sitter**

Résumé : **C'est bien connu, les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand elles décident de partir en voyage pendant une semaine avec leur mari, elles n'hésitent pas à faire appel à une baby-sitter. Aomine Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, surtout que sa baby-sitter était une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat... UA.**

Pairing : **Aokuro, ça change pas ;)**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, UA, OOC**

Rating : **On continue avec du T, tournera au M très sûrement 8D !**

N/A : **Bonjour tout le monde :D**

**On repart sur notre lancée de "My baby-sitter" (aaaw, yeah ! Je sais que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience, huhu ~ /SBAAAF/) avec ce second chapitre :D. C'est la première fois que je sors un chapitre aussi rapidement x) - et dieu seul sait comment j'ai pu faire ça, mais j'espère que je ne vais pas casser mon rythme de publication XD (ce qui, soyons honnête, est totalement impossible pour une nana comme moi. Une grosse feignasse, à vrai dire x) Et pourtant, j'ai pleins d'idées en tête u_u, je le jure !).**

**Autre chose, j'aimerais remercier les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction :3 Ceux qui la suivent, qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris, ceux qui ont posté une review, et ceux qui ont cliqué dessus sans même savoir pourquoi x), un GROS MERCI A VOUS ^^ ! J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre la fiction jusqu'au bout, je vous promets de faire une publication régulière ! c:**

**Oh et sinon, quoi dire d'autre... A part bonne lecture ! ;)**

_Je serais polygame si les personnages de Kuroko no Basket m'appartenait. (Mal)heureusement, c'pas le cas XD !_

* * *

><p>Kuroko passa une main derrière sa nuque avant de soupirer, regardant devant lui la place désormais vide du canapé. Quelques minutes plus tôt Aomine avait été là, assis au même endroit. Son magazine était tombé à terre, et il avait fallu du temps à Kuroko pour s'en rendre compte - et même se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer tout court.<p>

Dès sa première impression, Aomine lui avait semblé énergique et plein de bonnes réactions - mais qui aurait su qu'il réagirait comme tel ? Kuroko n'aurait jamais prévu ça. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et pour le coup, il était vraiment perdu. Comment est-ce qu'il devait considérer ce geste ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine cherchait à faire exactement, rien que sous le coup de cette soudaine impulsion ?

Kuroko avait des tas de questions. Mais ses réponses, il ne les trouverait qu'auprès d'Aomine.

'_Courage à moi-même...'_ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement avant de se lever du canapé. Avec des pas hésitants, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre lorsqu'il marcha sur la première marche et qu'il l'entendit grincer dans un bruit désagréable à ses oreilles. Il continua malgré tout à monter les escaliers - et qui diable aurait cru que ça lui prendrait autant de temps ? Il était tellement angoissé à l'idée de parler à Aomine qu'il pourrait presque s'en évanouir...

Il approcha sa main de la porte, prêt à frapper contre la surface en bois. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'obliger à donner deux petits coups, qui furent à peine audible. En fait, ça avait été comme s'il avait caressé la porte à la place de la frapper...

« A...Aomine-kun ? » interpella-t-il d'une voix douce, inquiète et hésitante. Il n'y eût pas de réponse, et ce silence emplit Kuroko d'une profonde angoisse. Il passa (encore une fois) sa main derrière sa nuque, et il posa sa tête contre la porte. « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... J'ai été un peu brutal, et - »

Kuroko s'interrompit lui-même en entendant Aomine grogner. Ce dernier se laissa glisser le long de la porte pour s'asseoir à même le sol et soupira, rejetant sa tête contre la surface en bois.

« C'pas ta faute, Tetsu. » dit-il d'une voix moins assurée que ce qu'il aurait voulu. De l'autre côté de la porte, Kuroko s'asseyait lui aussi au sol, tellement soulagé d'avoir réglé cette embrouille que ses jambes ne le tenaient même plus. Ç'aurait été une véritable catastrophe si Aomine en était venu à le détester, surtout pour son premier jour de baby-sitting.

« Tu sais, la plupart des gens qui découvrent que tu es gay n'ont pas la réaction que tu espérais voir. » fit Kuroko en fermant les yeux, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. « Ils sont dégoûtés, ils t'évitent par n'importe quels moyens, c'est comme s'ils avaient décidé de creuser un fossé entre eux et toi. Mais... »

Kuroko rouvrit les yeux, laissant ses pupilles bleues briller d'une profonde nostalgie qu'il n'exprimait que par son regard.

« Aomine-kun n'est pas comme ça. »

« ... »

Aomine passa une main dans ses cheveux, à la fois heureux et embarrassé d'être considéré comme tel par sa baby-sitter. La voix de Kuroko était de nouveau chaleureuse, et il en était plus que rassuré - pour son premier jour, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa baby-sitter se mette en colère après lui (il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'elle tenterait bien un jour ou l'autre de l'empoisonner avec un de ses gâteaux au chocolat...).

« Quand... Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ? Je veux dire... Quand as-tu su que tu avais une préférence pour... les hommes ? » demanda Aomine avec plus de mal que prévu, butant presque sur le dernier mot. Bon sang, il ne savait pas que ça pouvait prendre autant de temps pour poser une seule question...

D'abord surpris, Kuroko se résigna finalement à y répondre.

« En troisième année, au collège. Je suis sorti avec un garçon pour la première fois. Je pensais sincèrement que je ne ressentais de l'attirance que pour lui, mais après notre rupture, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons en général. Ça a été dur à accepter, même pour moi. » raconta Kuroko, la voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aomine jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question ? » demanda-t-il. Kuroko lui répondit par un « bien sûr », et Aomine reprit : « Est-ce que ma mère sait que tu es... enfin... »

« Gay ? » le coupa Kuroko, faisant légèrement sursauter Aomine. Il ne s'attendait pas à une intervention aussi soudaine de la part du bleuté...

« O-Ouais... »

Kuroko laissa le silence planer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, j'ai jugé bon de ne rien lui dire, parce que ça ne la concernait pas. Mais elle a voulu en savoir plus, alors je lui ai raconté. Je n'aurais pas pu lui mentir. Mais même en sachant que j'étais gay, elle a voulu me garder comme ta baby-sitter. C'est vraiment une bonne personne. »

_'Je vois... Je pige mieux pourquoi elle a décidé de prendre un type pareil comme baby-sitter... Elle préfère largement un type sincère qu'un type qui mentirait pour gagner du fric. C'est sûr que c'est plus rassurant de savoir son gamin avec une personne comme Tetsu.'_

Aomine se releva et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de l'ouvrir, retrouvant derrière elle sa baby-sitter assise à même le sol, et qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits. Il étira un sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. » s'excusa-t-il au passage en relevant le bleuté. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Ça ne fait rien. »

Aomine remarqua que les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis, et il en profita pour lui donner une petite tape amicale derrière son dos avec un ricanement.

« T'es un chic type, Tetsu !»

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en sentant la main d'Aomine venir cogner contre son dos et soupira, néanmoins en esquissant un sourire discret.

_'Tu es vraiment une bonne personne toi aussi, Aomine-kun_.'

_#

Les omelettes d'Aomine avaient été suffisamment assez pour remplir l'estomac de sa baby-sitter ainsi que celui du lycéen, et d'un accord commun, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de s'amuser un peu jusqu'à 21h30. Après avoir terminé la vaisselle, Kuroko se rendit dans la chambre d'Aomine, où il vit ce dernier en train d'allumer sa console de jeu. Il vînt le rejoindre et s'assit au pied de son lit, regardant la pile de jeux que lui montrait Aomine.

« '**The Haunted Places**' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kuroko en fixant la pochette d'un jeu pris au hasard. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux longs, dont le visage était déformée par un rictus inquiétant, et ses yeux avaient cette couleur rouge et jaune vraiment maléfique...

« Un jeu d'horreur. Vraiment flippant, j'ai presque fait dans mon froc, mais il est marrant. » déclara Aomine en plaisantant. « Tu veux tester ? »

Kuroko regarda la pochette du jeu avec méfiance, comme si tout à coup, la femme allait en sortir pour l'attraper, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire.

« Je n'aime pas ces jeux-là. » déclara-t-il en reposant la pochette par terre. Cependant - et pour son plus grand malheur - Aomine eût la brillante idée de reprendre la pochette en main et de rentrer le CD dans la console.

« Oh, allez ! Fais pas ta chochotte, Tetsu, t'as quand même 21 ans ! » se moqua Aomine en revenant vers lui. Il prit sa manette, tandis que l'écran affichait déjà le menu du jeu, accompagné d'une musique super angoissante.

« Aomine-kun, je suis sérieux. Je hais ce genre de choses. » déclara Kuroko en le regardant. Aomine le fixa à son tour avant de se lever - mais si Kuroko avait cru qu'il allait retirer le disque, il avait eu tort sur tout la ligne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine revînt à côté de lui, et ils étaient désormais plongés dans le noir - au grand dam de Kuroko, qui se retînt du mieux qu'il put de baffer Aomine (parce que sinon, on pourrait porter plainte contre lui pour maltraitance envers les mineurs...). La chambre était maintenant seulement illuminée par l'écran de la télévision, et Kuroko se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas prendre un coussin dans ses bras. Il était quand même un homme, voyons...

« Ça y est, ça commence ! » s'extasia Aomine avec un grand sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Kuroko fixa l'écran où se déroulait le jeu. Il pouvait sans trop mal voir une jeune fille, « armée » si on pouvait dire d'une torche, et elle se trouvait dans un parc vide et désert. Il faisait nuit et il semblait y avoir du vent, car les feuilles des arbres faisaient beaucoup de bruit par moment.

Le bleuté frissonna en ressentant l'atmosphère inquiétante du jeu - mais il n'osait plus se lever pour rallumer la lumière. Et pourtant, ça l'aurait bien rassuré...

« Bon, paraît qu'elle cherche un bracelet qu'elle a perdu dans ce parc. » fit Aomine à côté de lui, heureusement trop concentré dans son jeu pour voir que sa baby-sitter n'était pas dans son état normal. « Il faut absolument qu'elle le retrouve, parce que c'est un cadeau de sa sœur défunte. Wow, flippant ! J'commence à avoir peur, j'te passe la manette Tetsu ! »

Ce dernier paniqua en recevant la manette entre ses mains, et il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de la refuser, car Aomine le lui avait donné de force. Lorsqu'il voulu la redonner au propriétaire de la chambre, ce dernier secoua les mains et lui déclara que même si l'apocalypse viendrait, il ne la toucherait pas. Kuroko se résigna donc à jouer, poussant un profond soupir exaspéré qui cachait en réalité sa grande panique intérieure.

« Je... Je dois avancer ? » demanda-t-il en faisant tourner la caméra du jeu de gauche à droite.

« Yep. Elle cherche son bracelet. » lui répondit Aomine, et cet enfoiré avait l'air de l'homme le plus zen au monde. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit que ce jeu le faisait flipper ?

_'Mon œil oui... Il a plutôt l'air de se marrer !'_ soupira intérieurement Kuroko en faisant avancer la jeune fille du jeu. Il s'approchait près d'un toboggan quand soudain, un ricanement sinistre résonna, et le vent souffla un peu plus fort, faisant gémir la fille du jeu.

« Putain c'était quoi c'rire ? C'était grave flippant ! » commenta Aomine - et entendre sa voix dire de telles idioties, ça rassurait grandement Kuroko, dont le coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Bon dieu, il était sûr et certain qu'à tous les coups, s'il se retournait, il y aurait un fantôme qui l'attendrait et qui se réjouirait de le faire autant chier.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » soupira Kuroko en continuant d'avancer. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus vers une petite maison en forme de cabane, qui ne lui disait rien de bon pour la suite...

« Entre. Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. » proposa Aomine. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que Kuroko avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette cabane.

Finalement, - et à cause d'un Aomine impatient - Kuroko fit entrer la jeune fille dans la cabane et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'une petite table en bois recouverte d'un tissu bleu, un bouton s'afficha sur l'écran et indiquait lequel appuyer sur la manette. Kuroko appuya sur la touche et sur l'écran, il vit la jeune fille se baisser pour ramasser un objet brillant par terre. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'apparaisse de sous la nappe bleue et qu'elle n'accroche le poignet de la pauvre jeune fille.

Kuroko faillit frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant la scène - mais les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent encore plus vite lorsqu'il vit un corps sortir de la table, avec une chevelure noire traînante au sol, dévoilant le visage déformé d'une femme qui criait des « aidez-moi ».

Aomine manqua un cri avant de se marrer de rire, tandis que sa baby-sitter restait statufiée sur place - incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'en était trop pour son pauvre coeur. Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ces fameux _'jumpscares'_ encore plus longtemps...

« C'est à ton tour, Aomine-kun. » déclara-t-il subitement en passant la manette à Aomine, dont le rire continua malgré tout. Kuroko se demanda si par hasard, Aomine ne serait pas en train de se payer de sa tête...

« Ok, ok, je prends la relève. Compte sur moi, Tetsu ! » fit-il en prenant la manette. La jeune fille du jeu retirait son poignet de l'emprise de la femme et courrait précipitamment dehors, quand soudain, elle trébucha sur un caillou et tomba par terre. Sur le sol, on pouvait voir arriver une chevelure noire qui glissait vers elle telle une cascade, lentement mais sûrement. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, et la jeune fille n'avait sans doute aucun moyen de s'en échapper si ce n'était que prendre la lampe torche tombée quelques mètres à côté d'elle.

Aomine réagit rapidement et fit ramper la jeune fille près de la lampe. Au dernier moment où elle l'attrapa, la chevelure entourait ses pieds - mais elle eût le temps d'allumer la lampe torche pour faire fuir le fantôme et rester tranquille, du moins pour quelques temps.

Kuroko soupira et passa une main derrière sa nuque, soulagé de ne plus avoir affaire à cette chose non identifiée pour quelques temps. Enfin un peu de repos... Il détestait vraiment les fantômes. Mais plus important encore, il n'avait aucune idée de comment faisait Aomine pour supporter une telle angoisse. Ce jeu était une véritable tuerie mentale ! Kuroko était déjà anéanti à peine les dix minutes du jeu commencées, comment est-ce qu'Aomine arrivait à y jouer sans perdre la boule ?

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Aomine en remarquant qu'on le regardait. Kuroko plissa des yeux et tira, à peine perceptible, une moue boudeuse avant de lui accorder un regard susceptible.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir si peur que ça. »

Aomine le fixa et s'écria brusquement : « Tu rigole, j'ai failli faire dans mon froc tout à l'heure ! J'sens que cette saloperie va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre... » grogna-t-il par la suite. Kuroko poussa un autre soupir et haussa des épaules, persuadé qu'Aomine n'avait en réalité pas peur du tout.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi jusqu'à l'heure tardive de minuit, où Kuroko obligea le jeune homme à éteindre sa console. Ce dernier ne rechigna pas - sachant pertinemment que s'il ne respectait pas les règles imposées par sa mère, il allait morfler - et mit fin au jeu avant de se relever. Il s'étira, faisant craquer ses muscles, et poussa un bâillement bruyant.

« J'suis pété. » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. « 'Vais chercher un futon... » ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Si Kuroko hocha de la tête, il n'en fut pas moins que son coeur rata un battement et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Parce que c'est vrai, après tout, il était désormais SEUL et dans le NOIR en plus (pourquoi diable est-ce qu'Aomine n'avait pas allumé la lumière ? Il le faisait exprès ou quoi... ?).

Un frisson le parcouru soudainement. Kuroko se retourna face à la fenêtre, regardant les branches de l'arbre devant la maison des Aomine - il pouvait aussi entendre le bruit du vent, qui cognait contre la fenêtre, et son souffle qui semblait donner vie aux branches. Ça les rendait encore plus terrifiantes, et c'était vraiment flippant...

Il sursauta lorsque le grincement des escaliers lui parvînt aux oreilles. Dès lors, il commençait vraiment à avoir les jetons - et il se demanda si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague d'Aomine.

_'Si c'est le cas, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça...'_ fit-il intérieurement en avalant sa salive. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de jouer à ce jeu ? Il détestait vraiment les fantômes, c'était officiel. À partir de maintenant, il ne toucherait plus aucun jeu d'horreur, parole de l'ancien et unique sixième joueur fantôme du lycée Seirin (et l'ironie ne nous lâche pas, hm ?).

« Re ! » fit soudain la voix d'Aomine, manquant de faire faire une crise cardiaque à sa baby-sitter. Cette dernière avait sursauté avant de reprendre ses esprits, trop plongée dans ses histoires de fantômes pour encore penser à la présence d'Aomine. Ce dernier haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil, trouvant franchement bizarre la réaction de Kuroko. « Wow, du calme ! Ce n'est que moi, pas cette saloperie aux cheveux longs ! »

« Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. » s'excusa Kuroko avant de remarquer grâce à la clarté de la lune une bouteille d'eau dans la main d'Aomine. « Tu es descendu en bas ? » demanda-t-il. Aomine ne voyant pas l'intérêt de la question, répondit tout de même.

« Yep. J'ai pris une bouteille d'eau. »

Kuroko poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux de savoir que ce n'était qu'Aomine qui faisait grincer les escaliers - et non pas une quelconque forme bizarre avec des cheveux noirs - et s'allongea sur le matelas, sentant tout de même qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit malgré sa fatigue. De son côté, Aomine installa son futon et il posa sa bouteille d'eau près de lui avant de se recouvrir avec sa couverture.

« Bonne nuit, Aomine-kun. » lui souhaita Kuroko en se faufilant sous la couette.

Il entendit un bâillement, puis Aomine qui murmurait à son tour : « Bonne nuit, Tetsu. »

Et tu parles d'une bonne nuit...

* * *

><p><strong>Ici se termine le second chapitre ^^<strong>

**Il fait à peu près la même taille que le premier x) - j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de faire des chapitres plus grands les uns que les autres, du coup, y'en avait toujours un qui était plus long à lire que l'autre, et ainsi de suite x). Mais je vais essayer de garder cette taille pour cette fiction, et ça m'arrange pour tenter de garder un rythme de publication régulier XD (si je tiens, bien sûr...).**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvez les personnages trop OOC XD Moi personnellement, j'aime beaucoup écrire un Kuroko avec plusieurs facettes toutes mignonnes qui ne correspondent pas du tout à son apparence froide et impassible XD ! C'tellement chou j'trouve *w* (quoique, je commence vraiment à avoir des goûts bizarres en ce moment x) je commence à apprécier les uke plus âgé que leurs semes, mais ARGH ! je trouve ça super cuuute *w*)**

**En-fin-bref ~ Il faudrait que j'arrête de raconter ma vie sur ce site, moi... XD (parce qu'à la base, c'pas vraiment un site pour parler de sa vie x))**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;) !  
>Big hug :3 ! \o<strong>


	3. Monday

**My baby-sitter**

Résumé : **Les mères poules ne laissent jamais leur fils seul, même lorsqu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans. Alors quand la mère d'Aomine décide de s'absenter une petite semaine, elle fait appel à une baby-sitter - mais son fils Daiki n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, et encore moins d'une véritable gaffeuse en ce qui concernait la bouffe, et tout particulièrement les gâteaux au chocolat. UA.**

Pairing : **Aokuro**

Genre : **Romance et Humour complètement naze :D /SBAAAF/**

Rating : **T (enfin, pour le moment 8D)**

N/A : **OLAAAA ! :D**

**Ok, c'est bien la première fois que je tiens un rythme de publication aussi rapide ! XD Je me souviens que le dernier chapitre avait été publiée mercredi dernier, ça fait à peine une semaine, et je reviens avec le troisième chapitre de My baby-sitter. Décidément... Le Aokuro me motive, mais plus que ça, je suis super motivée par vos reviews surtout ! :D J'étais super contente de voir que le second chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il y avait encore des ajouts de favoris et de follows ^o^ Un gros merci à vous pour vos encouragements ! ;)**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous choquera pas trop, du moins, je parle de la fin. Je ne vous révèle rien (eh, sinon ce serait pas marrant ! XD), mais je suis certaine que ma trop grosse imagination choquera plus d'un lecteur x) !**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

_Si vous avez lu les derniers scans, alors je pense que si j'aurais été la créatrice de KnB, j'aurais fait en sorte que Mayuzumi roule une pelle à Kuroko devant Akashi, histoire de bien faire chier l'Empereur 8D (ce type est un véritable conn*rd, mais c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime XD)._

* * *

><p>La nuit ne fut pas bonne du tout.<p>

De tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, celui-là devait être le pire. Cette satané chose aux cheveux longs était revenue le hanter dans ses rêves - et, comme si ça n'était pas assez, il avait fallu qu'elle possède le visage d'Aomine. Alors imaginez son désarroi quand il a vu Aomine avec une longue chevelure qui zigzaguait au sol comme un ruban maudit. Il devait quand même admettre qu'il avait plus eu peur d'Aomine que du fantôme - mais comment diable est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir plus peur d'un être humain que d'un esprit malfaisant, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sûrement parce que dans son cauchemar, Aomine essayait de lui manger les jambes (mais ça encore, il ne savait absolument pas comment est-ce qu'il en avait pu rêver...).

En bref, la nuit fut longue et remplie de choses vraiment étranges - que Kuroko ne préférerait pas citer, parce qu'après tout, personne (à part lui vraisemblablement) n'aurait eu l'imagination assez tordue pour rêver d'un Aomine avec des cheveux longs. Ça revenait à faire de lui un travesti dans le genre «_ Drag Queen_ », et Kuroko s'en passerait bien.

Depuis donc quatre heures du matin, il était resté éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts, sans pouvoir parvenir à s'endormir. Dehors, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, et les rayons du soleil éclairaient petit à petit la chambre d'Aomine. Sur son réveil, l'écran digital affichait « 06 : 00 » - Kuroko en déduit qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à sonner.

Une heure plus tard - ok, il l'avouait, il n'avait pas totalement eu raison. Il avait complètement oublié qu'Aomine était un lève-tard... - l'alarme, et tellement agaçante, du réveil sonnait, faisant grogner Aomine en dessous de lui. Ce dernier, alors allongé sur le ventre, se retourna sur le dos et fronça des sourcils, signe qu'il commençait sûrement à se réveiller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après s'être tourné et retourné, Aomine ouvrit enfin ses paupières, s'habituant plus ou moins aux rayons du soleil qui étaient en train d'illuminer sa chambre, et se redressa en s'étirant. Ses muscles craquèrent tellement fort que Kuroko se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas déjà devenus de la glace dure...

« 'lut, Tetsu... » marmonna-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers sa baby-sitter.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Aomine pour que son coeur ne rate un bond dans sa poitrine, et il recula d'au moins dix bons mètres - mais même à dix mètres de sa baby-sitter, il pouvait _les_ voir bon sang !

« Oh putain Tetsu, c'est quoi ces cernes de malade ?! » s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt les traces noires sous ses yeux. Kuroko haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur un côté, ne comprenant pas trop sa situation.

« Des... cernes ? » répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Aomine, plus effrayé que paniqué, se redressa et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de sa baby-sitter avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Et si Tetsu n'avait opposé aucune résistance, c'était bien parce qu'il devait être en ce moment même le type le plus amorphe sur Terre...

« Mate-moi ça ! » fit Aomine en le plaçant devant le miroir, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Lorsque Tetsu vit son reflet dans le miroir, il fronça d'abord des sourcils - avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux.

« Oh... » fit-il en passant sa main sous l'un de ses deux yeux, retraçant l'énorme trace noire qui lui servait de cerne.

« Quoi, « oh » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » s'étonna Aomine. Kuroko se retourna vers lui et le regarda - parce que ç'avait été quand même en partie de sa faute s'il avait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit.

« J'ai dû mal dormir. »

« Voir pas du tout, moui. » répliqua farouchement le plus grand des deux en soupirant. « C'est mon lit qui est pas assez confortable ? »

Surpris par la question, Kuroko secoua la tête.

« Non, au contraire... » répondit-il ensuite sous l'œil curieux d'Aomine. Ce dernier claqua sa langue contre son palais, faisant mine de réfléchir - mais il réfléchissait vraiment, en plus... - avant de pousser un « ah » synonyme du cri du génie, et avec un grand sourire, tourna à nouveau son regard vers Tetsu. Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, commençant à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

« A-Aomine-kun ? » murmura-t-il après avoir avalé sa salive. Aomine approcha son doigt près de son front entre ses deux sourcils et poussa doucement dessus.

« Idiot. Les fantômes n'existent pas. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire tellement radieux qu'il donnait juste envie à Kuroko de le tuer. Mais, tiraillé entre son désir de massacrer Aomine et de le surveiller afin de faire son boulot de baby-sitter, il était sûr et certain de faire le deuxième choix. Après tout, si sa mère lui en avait confié la garde, ce n'était pas pour le retrouver mort à son retour...

À la place, il se contenta de frapper Aomine dans les côtes - le point faible de toutes les grandes perches japonaises, croyez-en son expérience... Aomine tira une grimace de douleur et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, grognant quelque chose sur un « vas-y mollo la prochaine fois » que Kuroko ignora royalement. Il quitta la salle de bain en premier et descendit dans la cuisine - ce qui était signe de mauvais présage pour Aomine, parce que dieu seul savait ce que sa baby-sitter allait préparer comme plat douteux... Et il était particulièrement certain de lui servir de cobaye en plus.

« Aomine-kun, tu devrais te dépêcher. Il est déjà 7h30 passée. » annonça la voix du bleuté en bas.

Le susnommé sursauta en entendant l'heure et se précipita dans sa chambre à la recherche de son uniforme. Une fois trouvé, il retira son débardeur à la va-vite et enfila sa chemise avant d'enlever son short et de mettre son pantalon dont il boucla la ceinture. Une fois sa veste sur ses épaules, il attacha maladroitement sa cravate autour de son col et descendit précipitamment les escaliers.

« J'y vais ! » cria-t-il en prenant son sac de cours sur son épaule. Kuroko le rejoignit à la porte d'entrée, un air surpris au visage.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ? » demanda-t-il. Aomine se tourna vers lui, enfilant ses chaussures à la va-vite.

« Pas le temps, j'vais être en retard ! » Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, il se redressa - et manqua un sursaut en voyant Tetsu s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier prit sa cravate entre ses mains et la noua avec agilité avant de la laisser retomber sur le torse d'Aomine.

« Ta cravate était mal mise. » lui fit remarquer sa baby-sitter, faisant rougir Aomine de honte. Ce dernier grogna un « merci » et détourna son regard, puis il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« J'y vais ! » annonça-t-il en dépassant le seuil de sa demeure. Kuroko eût un léger sourire et referma la porte, se souvenant sans vraiment le vouloir ses journées de lycéen - celles où il était impatient de rejoindre son club pour y pratiquer du basket, malgré la coach sadique qu'il avait eu...

Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la cuisine, il entendit un portable sonner et reconnu sans trop mal la sonnerie de son téléphone. Seul bémol, il avait totalement oublié où est-ce qu'il avait posé son portable et le temps qu'il le trouve, la sonnerie avait déjà cessé sa mélodie.

Arrivé trop tard pour décrocher l'appel, il ouvrit néanmoins l'écran pour savoir qui avait voulu le joindre - et un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'afficha sur l'écran. Il écarquilla les yeux, et le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer fut un « Kagami-kun » surpris et interrogatif.

_#

Aomine ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois arrivé devant sa salle de cours. Il aurait pu ouvrir la porte et s'excuser avant de s'asseoir à sa place - mais là, la situation était exceptionnellement dangereuse pour sa propre survie. Il devait même avouer qu'il préférait se trouver à la place de la nana de '_Haunted Places_' plutôt qu'ici même...

Il inspira un grand coup avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. De l'autre, il se prépara à frapper contre la surface en bois. Et mentalement, dans son esprit, il anticipa la venue d'un OVNI projeté contre lui.

_'Bon, à trois j'y vais... Un... Deux...'_

Aomine donna deux frappes assez fortes contre la porte, qui furent suivies d'un « entrez » au ton calme et serein. Actuellement, cela donna des frissons à Aomine, qui n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la porte désormais.

« Excusez-moi de mon ret- » eût-il tout juste le temps de dire avant d'esquiver tant bien que mal ce qu'il reconnut comme une paire de ciseaux - et bien rouge, comme la couleur favorite de leur propriétaire d'ailleurs...

Aomine manqua un cri, pas encore habitué à ce genre d'accueil - mais bon sang nom de dieu, qui s'habitue à **ÇA** ? On pouvait porter plainte pour violence envers mineurs !

« -tard... » termina-t-il les larmes aux yeux, heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort grâce à ses réflexes. Devant lui, son prof avait un grand sourire presque gravé sur son visage - et ce semblant de bonne humeur effraya intérieurement Aomine, qui aurait voulu crier comme une gamine de cinq ans.

« Bienvenue en cours, Daiki. » le salua son professeur (étrangement) tout souriant. Aomine lui rendit son sourire - quoique ça ressembla beaucoup plus à une grimace - et osa faire un premier pas dans la salle.

« B-Bonjour Akashi-sensei... » bégaya-t-il, butant sur les mots qu'il peinait presque à prononcer. Son professeur, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, désigna sa place et lui déclara :

« Tu peux t'asseoir à ta place, Daiki. Heureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas encore fait l'appel. »

Si Aomine aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement, il se contenta néanmoins de rejoindre sa place pour pouvoir reposer ses jambes qui avaient couru tout le long du chemin, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer à '_Haunted Places_' aussi tard hier soir - mais, minue papillon, avouons-le tout de même : c'était vraiment trop amusant de voir sa baby-sitter morte de trouille et se transformer en statue chaque fois qu'apparaissait cette saloperie aux cheveux longs. Tetsu détestait vraiment les fantômes et les esprits en tout genre à un tel point qu'Aomine se demanda si c'était un traumatisme.

« Daiki. » fit soudain la voix d'Akashi-sensei, coupant le fil de ses pensées. Aomine sursauta et bégaya un « o-oui ? », auquel Akashi répondit par un sourire qui traduisait la phrase : « sors une putain de feuille et ouvre ton fichu livre avant que je ne plante mes ciseaux dans tes beaux yeux bleus ». Ayant tout de suite compris la menace qui pesait sur lui, Aomine se dépêcha de sortir sa feuille et son manuel avant de prendre un crayon à papier (qui ne lui servirait pas vraiment à grand-chose, puisqu'il avait la mauvaise habitude d'avoir la flemme de prendre des notes...).

Akashi continuait de déblatérer des trucs sur _x_ et _y_ - choses auxquelles Aomine, comme l'idiot qu'il était, ne comprenait absolument pas. Autour de lui, certains gars de sa classe commençait à piquer du nez et à bâiller, notamment Murasakibara à côté de lui, qui mangeait tranquillement (et discrètement) un paquet de chips. Sans s'en rendre compte, Aomine le regarda faire - et en déglutissant, il se sentit soudain affamé, son ventre vide parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Murasakibara ne semblait pas se soucier de l'attention qu'on lui portait, jusqu'à ce que le ventre d'Aomine ne grogne bruyamment, assez en tout cas pour que le géant de deux mètres à côté de lui ne l'entende. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement de manger et tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard mi-ennuyé mi-surpris.

« Ohé, Mine-chin. » chuchota-t-il en lui tendant son paquet de chips. « Prends-en une. »

Aomine loucha le paquet avant de lever les yeux vers Murasakibara, et il haussa un sourcil.

« T'es sérieux ? D'habitude, tu files jamais rien... »

« C'est juste que tu me fais pitié. » répliqua aussitôt le lycéen à côté de lui, faisant réagir Aomine au quart de tour. Ce dernier sentit une veine pulser sur son front - cependant, il n'en fit rien et tenta de rester le plus calme possible. Zen, quoi...

« Va t'faire. Mais merci quand même. » murmura-t-il en plongeant sa main dans le paquet de chips. Il jeta un regard devant lui, surveillant Akashi qui écrivait au tableau, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en retirant sa main du paquet. Il eût tout juste le temps de croquer sa chips qu'Akashi se tournait de nouveau vers la classe.

« Voilà comment résoudre ce problème. Des questions ? »

Si personne ne leva la main, Aomine en revanche se leva complètement de sa chaise, sa main sur sa bouche et des larmes aux yeux. Akashi haussa un sourcil, pas surpris pour deux sous de voir un imbécile tel qu'Aomine faire des interventions pareilles en plein cours. Mais s'il y avait bien qui le chiffonnait désormais, c'était de lui demander si ça lui arrivait souvent de se lever en cours en plein milieu de l'heure comme ça.

« Un problème, Daiki ? » fit-il en soupirant. « Si tu as mal au ventre, va à l'infirmerie. »

Aomine secoua la tête. « Les chips... ! »

_'Huh ? Les chips ?'_ se répéta mentalement Akashi en fronçant des sourcils. Aomine jeta un regard noir à côté de lui à Murasakibara et cria :

« Elles étaient au wasabi, salaud ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas demandé c'était quel parfum. » répliqua Murasakibara en croquant une nouvelle chips. Aomine parut frustré d'une telle réponse qui le mit plus en colère, mais sa bouche le brûlait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à placer un mot.

« Urgh... Ça arrache ! » geignit-il en laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue. Akashi poussa un profond soupir et roula des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer ces deux-là à de véritables gamins... - et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, ils étaient en troisième année...

« Daiki, va aux toilettes te rincer la bouche. Quant à toi, Atsushi, passe-moi ce paquet de chips. Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus : pas de nourriture en cours. » déclara Akashi, le ton de sa voix sonnant plus comme un ordre qu'une consigne. Murasakibara grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, visiblement contrarié à l'idée de filer sa source de nourriture au prof, mais il se leva tout de même et posa son paquet de chips sur le bureau avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Quant à Aomine, il avait déguerpi si vite aux toilettes que personne ne l'avait vu passer.

_#

Lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes, la cloche de midi venait de sonner. Aomine essuya sa bouche avec la manche de son pull et se rendit dans sa salle de classe - mais au moment même où il s'apprêtait à y rentrer, se jeta sur lui une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

« Da-i-chan ! ~ »

Le susnommé soupira en entendant la voix de son amie d'enfance et roula des yeux. Lui qui cherchait à tout prix à l'éviter, il était arrivé pile au mauvais moment... !

« Satsuki. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Satsuki était aussi collante qu'une ventouse, et tellement chiante qu'Aomine remerciait le bon dieu pour ne pas l'avoir mis dans la même classe qu'elle. Sérieusement, les nanas pouvaient être de vraies canons, mais certaines étaient vraiment difficiles à gérer... comme Satsuki, par exemple.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je viens tous les jours te voir au lycée ! » bouda-t-elle en gonflant ses joues. Aomine passa une main derrière ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler - mais Satsuki le prit de court et parla à sa place. « Eh ? Ta cravate est super bien nouée aujourd'hui... » remarqua-t-elle avec surprise en prenant entre ses doigts le tissus. Aomine sursauta avant de détourner le regard ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait lui parler de Tetsu, actuellement sa baby-sitter, ou bien garder ce genre de chose pour lui. Après tout, Satsuki était au courant que sa mère était une mère poule... Et rien ne lui échappait, malheureusement.

« Erm... c'est... »

« Ah ! » cria-t-elle soudain en le coupant une nouvelle fois dans le début de sa phrase. « Ne me dis pas que tu as amené une fille chez toi ?! »

« Qu- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'écria Aomine en posant sa main sur la bouche de son amie d'enfance, espérant étouffer ses propos un peu trop gênants. « C'est pas c'que tu crois... » lâcha-t-il en détournant à nouveau le regard, évitant les yeux lasers de Satsuki. Cette dernière étira un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres qu'Aomine sentit contre la paume de sa main, et il sut que cette fois, il était vraiment mal barré.

Il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à Satsuki...

« Oh ? C'est pas une jolie brune au bonnet D ? »

« C'est moins joyeux que ça... » soupira son ami d'enfance en posant son dos contre le mur. Satsuki s'assit à côté de lui, attentive à ce qu'allait dire son ami d'enfance.

« Eh ? Vraiment ? »

Aomine hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

« Ma mère a fait appel à une baby-sitter. » déclara-t-il après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. » Satsuki tourna la tête vers lui, parfaitement au courant que la génitrice de ce dernier était surprotectrice envers son seul enfant.

« Mais tu sais pas qui. De toutes les baby-sitters, elle m'a trouvé un mec vraiment bizarre. »

« Ah oui ? Du genre ? »

Aomine se râcla la gorge, ses yeux toujours clos. « Ses cheveux... sont bleus. Pas bleu foncé, mais un bleu super clair. Et je pense qu'il fait beaucoup plus pire que toi en ce qui concerne la cuisine. Tu piges le truc ? »

Satsuki poussa un « hm » signifiant visiblement « oui », mais se ravisa aussitôt en se répétant mentalement la phrase qui venait d'être dite. « Attends, comment ça « pire que moi » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Peu importe ! Il est venu dimanche chez moi. Et il reste là pendant une semaine, le temps que mes parents reviennent de leur voyage. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as raccroché au nez quand je te parlais au téléphone ? » demanda son amie d'enfance en fronçant un sourcil. Aomine rouvrit un œil, trop flemmard pour ouvrir l'autre - cependant, il était tout de même intrigué par la question.

« Hein ? Quand ça ? »

« Je te parle de dimanche, abruti ! Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si je pouvais venir chez toi, et tu m'as raccroché au nez après m'avoir dit « salut » ! » grogna la jeune fille en secouant son ami d'enfance comme s'il était un prunier, espérant que ça lui rende le peu de mémoire qu'il pouvait lui rester. Après de longues minutes où il tenta de se souvenir pourquoi il lui avait raccroché au nez, Aomine se souvînt finalement d'un Tetsu endormi - et qu'il lui avait balancé un coussin dans la figure pour lui souhaiter en quelque sorte la bienvenue. Parce que oui, Aomine avait ses propres manières d'accueillir ses baby-sitters...

« Ouais ouais, mais c'pas un drame. » marmonna-t-il en soupirant. Satsuki en faisait toujours des tonnes et des tonnes - et pour quoi ? Pour un petit rien...

« « Pas un drame » ? Je venais de me disputer avec mon petit-ami je te signale ! »

« Raah ! Garde tes disputes pour toi, tu veux ! Je suis sûr que c'est encore pour un p'tit truc de rien du tout... »

« Pas du tout ! » répliqua Satsuki. « On s'est disputé à propos de toi... Il était jaloux de mon fond d'écran où on posait tous les deux. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était la seule photo de nous du lycée, il n'a pas voulu me croire. »

« C'est un gros jaloux ton mec. » ajouta Aomine juste après, et il laissa passer entre ses lèvres le souffle d'un soupir. « Pas le choix on dirait... Passe-moi ton téléphone. » fit-il à Satsuki. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, réticente à l'idée de donner son portable à son ami d'enfance. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec...?

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance. Aomine roula des yeux.

« Fais-moi confiance. J'enverrais pas de menaces de mort, promis. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Satsuki soupira et céda finalement en posant son portable dans la main d'Aomine. Ce dernier bidouilla quelques touches sur le portable avant de l'écarter et de le mettre face à lui, et il fit signe à Satsuki de se rapprocher. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dans le champ de vision de la caméra, Aomine appuya sur le bouton et un petit flash apparut. Puis, il rendit le portable à sa propriétaire, faisant mine de de bâiller pour montrer que tout ça l'ennuyait - alors qu'intérieurement, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Voilà. Comme ça, t'auras deux photos. » expliqua-t-il en poussant un soupir. « Tu pourras mettre d'autres fond d'écran. »

Satsuki, d'abord surprise, laissa éclater sa joie en prenant Aomine dans ses bras, le traitant d' « idiot complètement tsundere ». Aomine tira une grimace, ne voulant pas vraiment passer pour un gros bisounours. C'est vrai quoi, il voulait uniquement que Satsuki lui lâche la grappe avec ses histoires de disputes... Pas qu'elle s'acharne sur lui encore plus...

« Hé, Dai-chan ?! » demanda celle-ci, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

Après le grognement de son ami d'enfance, Satsuki continua :

« Tu me présenteras ta baby-sitter ? »

Aomine étira un sourire crispé devant la question, et la seule chose qu'il put répondre fut un « qui sait... ». Honnêtement, il imaginait toujours le meilleur et le pire si Tetsu et Satsuki venaient à se rencontrer.

Bah... Laissons faire les choses, après tout...

_#

Ok. Il avait bien de dit de laisser faire les choses, mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit taper, soit se faire taper. Et n'importe quel idiot comme lui choisirait sans aucun doute la première option.

« Enfoiré... »

Mais comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à là ? Il y avait à peine une heure auparavant, il venait de terminer les cours et était parti s'acheter une boisson parce qu'il crevait de soif. Et là, quand il venait de sortir du konbini, un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam était venu le plaquer contre le mur pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement.

Eh. Ça leur arrivait souvent aux gens d'en agresser d'autre comme ça ?

« On... On peut en parler autour d'un chocolat chaud ? » tenta Aomine, se sentant là maintenant comme le type le plus con de la Terre - mais eh, deux minutes : il devait être aussi le type le plus pacifiste qui soit en terme d'embrouilles ! (pour la simple, bonne et unique raison qu'il était beaucoup trop flemmard pour se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit).

« Me prend pas pour un abruti fini, Aomine. » lui reprocha son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés et le regard plein de rancune envers lui. Aomine ne comprenait pas - ne comprenait rien tout court. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ce gars-là pour qu'il le haïsse autant ? Il ne le connaissait même pas !

« Wow, du calme ! On s'est déjà vu au moins ? » demanda Aomine en haussant un sourcil, ses mains placées devant lui en signe de paix.

« Ahomine, je vais te buter... »

« Quoi ? Deux sec- »

« Aomine-kun ? »

Aomine sursauta en entendant son nom, prononcé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien depuis... Hier ? Ouais, hier...

« T... Tetsu ? »

Ce qui le choqua le plus ne fut pas de voir sa baby-sitter ici-même - bien que, il devait l'avouer, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Mais voir Tetsu avec une cigarette à la main...

Oh oui... Sa baby-sitter était vraiment pleine de surprises...

* * *

><p><strong>Ici s'achève ce troisième chapitre - et sur une fin bien surprenante, je vous l'accorde... Cependant, pour les lecteurs qui ont retenu tous les détails du chapitre un, ça s'attendait sûrement XD Enfin, Aomine est aussi choqué que vous, alors bon, le prochain chapitre mérite quelques explications dessus (cependant, je ne dirais rien XD).<strong>

**Sinon, je vous avoue que le passage que j'ai le plus adoré écrire, c'était celui des chips au wasabi XD L'idée m'est arrivée d'un coup pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre, et tout de suite j'ai adhéré ! x) Mais je pense sincèrement qu'Aomine est un pur pacifiste, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il est tellement paresseux qu'il n'a même pas envie de s'en prendre à une mouche, d'où sa petite vie paisible :D /SBAAAF/ *où comment trouver une explication à tout***

**La note d'auteur s'arrêtera ici XD Je pourrais continuer à raconter tout ce qui se trame dans ma tête, ça prendrait énormément de place sur le chapitre x) (vous imaginez, quand même, 70% de blabla et 30% d'histoire XD On est pas sortit de l'auberge ! u_u)**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements et à la prochaine :D**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


	4. Monday II

**My baby-sitter**

Pairing : **Aokuro (c'est le Bien ! Croyez-moi /SBAAAF/)**

Genre : **Romance, Humour, et des brutes à l'état pur dans ce chapitre 8D**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **AAAAARGH ! (QAQ) MILLE EXCUSES POUR CETTE HORRIBLE ATTENTE DE PLUS D'UNE SEMAINE ToT ! *se prend une patate dans la figure***

**Ce chapitre a eût beaucoup - beaucoup beaucoup - de mal à sortir. Il avait été tapé avant même mercredi de la semaine dernière, mais j'ai trouvé sa version tellement pas belle que j'ai pas osé vous le sortir xD (malgré tout, j'ai réussi l'exploit d'écrire cette version actuelle du chapitre en deux jours top chrono - mais pas je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster QAQ Sowwy...)**

**Sinon, j'ai remarqué avec BEAUCOUP DE JOIE que vous étiez toujours plus nombreux à suivre 'My Baby-sitter' :D ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, je promets de ne pas lâcher le cap de sitôt ^^ !**

**Aussi, j'aimerais remercier YamiNeko-chan sans qui ce chapitre aurait été rempli d'horreurs/erreurs en tout genre x) Merci beaucoup pour tes corrections *^* !**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

><p>« Tetsu ? » lança Aomine avec surprise et incrédulité.<p>

Kuroko était juste là, en face de lui, un sac dans la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Le bâtonnet avait déjà été entamé d'une bonne partie, et la fumée continuait de s'évaporer dans l'air. Visiblement, si Aomine ne s'attendait pas à croiser Kuroko vers le konbini, celui-ci n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'y attendre - comme le prouvait ses yeux bleus légèrement écarquillés, d'ailleurs, il avait stoppé net tout ses mouvements. Presque une parfaite statue de cire.

« Qui c'est, ç'ui-là ? demanda son agresseur en tournant son regard vers le bleuté. « Un de tes potes ?

- Erm... Pas vraiment, non.

- Je suis sa baby-sitter. » déclara Tetsu sans une once de gêne - en revanche, Aomine sentit la honte l'envahir, maintenant sûr et certain que sa réputation devait désormais être en train de tomber à l'eau. Aomine Daiki, l'un des joueurs de basket les plus forts de la préfecture, se faisait materner par une baby-sitter ? _Pfft_. Et puis quoi encore ? Manquerait plus que l'apocalypse...

Un long moment de silence s'interposa entre les trois jeunes gens - le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de l'agresseur d'Aomine - avant que celui-ci, finalement sortit de ses pensées pessimistes, ne se mette à crier :

« Tu pourrais dire des choses moins embarrassantes Tetsu ! fit-il en jetant un regard noir à sa baby-sitter. Celle-ci haussa des épaules.

- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. À part ça, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'autre lycéen. Aomine sursauta, parce qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'autre idiot - et sans plus attendre, il le repoussa avec assez de force pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Puis, il se dirigea vers Tetsu, agrippa son poignet, et sans prévenir, courut aussi vite qu'il le put. On aurait pu lui dire qu'il fuyait le combat, ce qui n'était pas faux - mais juste, bordel, est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de se battre avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait même pas ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

- Aomine, sale tapette ! Reviens ! cria l'abruti fini en lui courant après. Aomine roula des yeux, exaspéré d'avoir à ses trousses quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et idiot que **ÇA**. Même lui aurait eu la flemme de lui courir après...

- Bordel, tu sais vraiment pas quand abandonner...! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents toujours en courant, ses doigts toujours enroulés autour du poignet de Tetsu. Bientôt, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. Il lui tardait de trouver un endroit où se cacher avec sa baby-sitter. Il tourna la tête. A sa gauche, aucun endroit ne semblait pourvoir servir de cachette. À sa droite, il y avait une ruelle quelques mètres plus loin, et des buissons qui longeaient le trottoir. S'ils arrivaient à atteindre la ruelle sans se faire voir par l'autre imbécile qui les coursait, alors ils auraient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

_'Merde merde merde ! Il est pas prêt de nous lâcher la grappe !'_ jura intérieurement Aomine en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Bien que l'abruti fini se trouvât encore tout au bout de la pente, il n'empêche qu'il la remontait plutôt vite, assez en tout cas pour pouvoir les avoir de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Aomine grimaça et accéléra le rythme, rejoignant bientôt la ruelle devant eux. Regardant de nouveau en arrière, il vit que l'abruti fini venait de bousculer quelqu'un - et oh quelle chance, c'était une vieille qui portait des sacs de courses.

Néanmoins, il contourna tout de même le mur menant à la ruelle et y entra - et, comme toute ruelle qui se respectait, elle était vide de monde. Heureusement pour eux... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si lui et Tetsu étaient tombés sur un couple en train de faire des choses pas très décentes contre un mur ou à même le sol. Le faire dans un endroit pareil n'était pas son fantasme, mais il avait lu dans un journal que c'était l'un des plus populaires chez les femmes (en troisième position après la cabine d'essayage !) - et comment diable est-ce qu'il avait pu retenir ça... ben il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Aah... Bordel... soupira Aomine, la respiration haletante. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher, vraisemblablement. Est-ce que son mauvais karma était revenu pour lui porter la poisse ?! Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment ?

- Aomine-kun, par là. » fit soudain Tetsu en bougeant doucement son poignet pour attirer son attention. Aomine le regarda - avant de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit vociférer au loin un « Aomine, t'es passé où connard ! ». De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'insultes contre lui, ce mec devait vraiment lui en vouloir...

Kuroko eût vite fait le temps de lui montrer sa cachette qu'Aomine s'y dirigea avec précipitation, tirant derrière lui sa baby-sitter qui se retrouva contre le mur, et ils s'accroupirent à même le sol pour paraître les moins visibles possibles.

« Ta cigarette ! » cria Aomine dans un chuchotement en se rendant compte que la fumée qui s'échappait pouvait les trahir à tout moment. Kuroko la jeta à terre et Aomine s'occupa de l'écraser avec son pied, puis dans une synchronisation toute parfaite, chacun posa sa main sur la bouche de l'autre en guise de « chut ». Malgré qu'ils aient tous les deux leurs respirations hachurées, ils tentaient de la reprendre le plus discrètement possible.

L'abruti fini arriva quelques secondes plus tard, plus haletant qu'eux. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la ruelle, annonçant sans s'en rendre compte à Aomine qu'il venait d'entrer, et il tourna sa tête à gauche à droite avant de rebrousser le chemin. Si Kuroko ne dit rien, Aomine se marra intérieurement en se disant que cet idiot pouvait continuer à courir pendant longtemps sans jamais le revoir. Bien fait pour lui, personne ne coursait Aomine Daiki...

« Il est parti ? demanda Kuroko, la voix à moitié étouffée par la main du plus grand. Ce dernier sursauta et retira sa main, se rendant compte que Tetsu avait retiré la sienne depuis un bon moment déjà.

- J'crois... »

Encore pris d'un doute, Aomine redressa la tête pour voir avec soulagement que la ruelle était aussi déserte qu'avant. La voie désormais libre, Aomine décida de se relever. Par pur réflexe, il épousseta ses vêtements, avant de tendre une main à Tetsu. Ce dernier l'accepta avec plaisir et le remercia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Kuroko lui montra le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main et lui répondit : « Des courses. Pour ce soir. »

Aomine sentit son ventre se serrer, déjà réticent à l'idée de goûter un autre plat de sa baby-sitter. Le gâteau au chocolat avait été atrocement dégueulasse, manquerait plus que du riz à moitié cramé... (et dans ces moments-là, il se disait qu'il allait finir à l'hôpital dans la semaine pour troubles intestinaux.)

« On mange quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? » questionna-t-il néanmoins en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comme il le redoutait, Kuroko hocha de la tête et l'instant d'après, il sortit de la ruelle, vite suivit par Aomine, dans l'idée de se rendre au konbini qu'ils avaient dû quitter à cause d'un certain imbécile qui les avaient coursés jusqu'ici.

Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, Aomine n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à la question qui le chiffonnait le plus depuis qu'il avait vu une cigarette dans les mains de sa baby-sitter. Ça l'avait plus ou moins choqué d'apprendre que Tetsu fumait, bien que ce dernier ait déjà 21 ans (la majorité au Japon). Cependant, il était bien décidé à lui poser la question et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira un bon coup et lâcha finalement :

« Dis... Tout à l'heure, tu avais une cigarette à la main. Tu fumes ? »

Les prunelles bleues se posèrent sur lui, et Aomine fut saisit d'un malaise étrange. Sa baby-sitter devenait parfois intimidante, et même si elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, c'était assez flippant.

« J'ai commencé il y a un an. Mais rassure-toi, je ne fume que très rarement. Spécialement quand je suis chiffonné par quelque chose. »

Aomine laissa échapper un « oh » qui fut le début d'un long silence - avant que Kuroko ne prenne la parole.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

- ...J'avais soif. J'étais parti m'acheter une boisson, quand ce type est apparu de nulle part... grogna Aomine en se remémorant la manière dont il avait méchamment été plaqué contre le mur. Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est d'ailleurs...

- Huh ? Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? fit Kuroko avec étonnement. Pourtant, il avait l'air vraiment en colère après toi... Ne me dis pas que tu es-

- Une racaille ? le coupa Daiki. Attends, je sais que j'peux être flippant par moment, mais j't'assure, j'serais trop feignant pour faire la racaille...

Contre toute attente, Tetsu étira un petit sourire moqueur et poussa un « pfft » narquois qu'Aomine remarqua et entendit sans difficulté, et vexé, il répliqua :

- Oï, te moque pas, j'suis pacifiste moi...! »

Il passa une main embarrassé derrière sa nuque et grimaça. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec sa baby-sitter pour se rendre compte que lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, elle pouvait vraiment être très taquine...

Les portes du konbini s'ouvrirent automatiquement lorsque Kuroko s'en approcha. Tout de suite après, lui et Aomine furent accueillis par la caissière - une jeune fille dont toute l'attention portait sur ses ongles et qui semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, en prouvait ses bâillements de cinq secondes d'intervalle - d'un « bienvenue » traînant et peu enthousiaste. Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en soucièrent guère et lui répondirent par un hochement de tête. Aomine, qui suivait Kuroko, le vit aller tout droit dans le rayon nourriture et s'arrêter pile devant une étagère. Autant dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix, mais sa baby-sitter semblait chercher quelque chose de particulier, comme le montrait la petite liste de courses qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Des oeufs. murmura subitement Kuroko en regardant l'étagère en face de lui, son menton coincé entre son pouce et son index. Aomine posa à son tour ses yeux sur l'étagère - mais avant qu'il n'ait put trouver ces fameux œufs, les doigts de Tetsu avaient agrippé sa manche et ce dernier pointa du doigt l'étagère un peu plus difficile d'accès car trop haute pour lui. « Ici. Pourrais-tu les prendre, s'il te plaît ? »

- Hein ? Bien sûr mais... » Aomine lui lança un regard méfiant - il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'utilisation de ces oeufs, mais Tetsu et la cuisine... Ça faisait bien deux. « C'est pas pour un gâteau au chocolat, hein ? »

Il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Kuroko secouer négativement la tête.

« _Tamago Kake Gohan_. C'est le repas de ce soir.

- « _Tamago_... _Kake Gohan_ » ? répéta-t-il, et Kuroko aurait juré avoir vu des étoiles dans ses yeux. « Tu rigoles, j'adore ce truc-là ! »

- Vraiment ? » demanda Tetsu en écarquillant légèrement des yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

_'Chance de ouf...'_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même en soupirant. Il avait choisi au hasard une recette dans le livre de cuisine laissé par la mère d'Aomine, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'aimait manger son fils. Il fallait dire qu'il avait plutôt eût une bonne pioche.

« Et voilà ! s'écria Aomine en lui donnant la boîte d'oeufs. Tetsu le remercia avant de les ranger dans le sac, puis il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur la liste.

- Il nous faudrait de la sauce soja. » fit-il en se tournant vers Aomine. Celui-ci semblait avoir totalement oublié **QUI** allait aller aux fourneaux, mais moins il en savait et mieux c'était. Après tout, ça serait dommage de gâcher tant d'enthousiasme...

Aomine leva de nouveau le bras et attrapa la bouteille de sauce soja avant de la déposer dans le sac de courses. Une fois le tout payé en caisse, et après avoir été salués par la caissière encore à moitié endormie, ils rentrèrent à la maison avec hâte, impatients de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement. Aomine s'imaginait même déjà jouer à '_Haunted Places_' avec un Tetsu mort de trouille (quel sadique il faisait, parfois... et ça se disait pacifiste après !) !

Mais une nouvelle fois, le mauvais karma d'Aomine semblait s'acharner sur lui (quelqu'un devait vraiment le détester au point de lui lancer des mauvaises ondes) car, à peine venait-il de rentrer chez lui que son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il aurait pu ne pas décrocher, mais les vibrations contre sa cuisse n'était pas la meilleure sensation qu'il connaissait...

'_Satsuki ?_' lut-il sur l'écran lumineux avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

« Dai-chan ? Dieu merci, tu es toujours vivant ! s'écria-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Aomine haussa un sourcil, son visage montrait une totale incompréhension. A croire que son cerveau ne captait plus rien (ou c'était peut-être Satsuki qui était devenue idiote à force de rester avec lui, qui sait...).

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Évidemment que je suis encore en vie... »

De l'autre côté du combiné, son amie d'enfance semblait à la fois paniquée et rassurée. De temps à autre elle respirait comme si elle était en état d'hyperventilation - et la seconde suivante, sa respiration revenait à la normale.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée ! cria-t-elle. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'aurais dû le retenir mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et il...

- « Il » ? Mais tu me parles de qu- »

Aomine se stoppa net dans sa propre phrase, la bouche grande ouverte et une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Autant dire qu'il imitait la statue à la perfection... - mais minute : l'idiot qu'il était avait **QUAND MÊME** réussi à comprendre quelque chose. Et demain, il allait pleuvoir des météorites, hein ?

« Satsuki. C'est ton petit-ami qui est venu me voir, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu - mais là, il était assez remonté, cependant pas contre son amie d'enfance, qui couina un petit « oui » et lui expliqua la situation de départ.

- C'était juste après la pause déjeuner. Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait vu ensemble et ça l'a énervé... Alors du coup, il a attendu la fin des cours pour te rejoindre et erm... en quelque sorte, « s'expliquer » avec toi...

- Eeeeh ~ C'est plus logique maintenant. J'me disais que j'avais jamais vu sa tronche à ce type et j'flippais tout seul en me demandant pourquoi il m'en voulait autant... songea Aomine en soupirant. S'il avait su que c'était le petit-ami de Satsuki, il l'aurait déjà remercié pour l'avoir gardée loin de lui aussi longtemps.

- Dai-chan, il ne t'a rien fait ?

- À part m'avoir fait courir un bon quart d'heure en compagnie de ma baby-sitter, rien de bien méchant. Par contre, lui doit encore être en train de courir à l'heure qu'il est...

- Hein ? Comment ça ? fit la voix de Satsuki dans le ton de l'étonnement.

- Ben... Je m'suis planqué dans une ruelle en attendant qu'il passe. Comme il avait l'air vraiment en colère après moi, il a dû continuer à me chercher...

- Ah ?! T'es en train de me dire qu'il est seul, là, au beau milieu de la ville, à cette heure-ci ? C'est horrible, Dai-chan ! Tu... On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Q-Quoi ? Attends mais t'es bornée toi ! Je te rappelle que ce gars a voulu me péter la tronche, tu tiens vraiment à c'que j'me fasse tuer !? répliqua-t-il en serrant son portable, en s'imaginant qu'il était en train d'étrangler Satsuki. Il ne comprenait vraiment que dalle aux cerveaux des nanas : qu'est-ce que son amie d'enfance avait derrière la tête pour lui proposer un truc pareil ? Franchement...

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul comme ça ! Il y a tellement de conneries à faire dehors, il n'est pas question qu'il en fasse une !

- Satsu... »

_Bip_.

Ok. Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus intelligent de la terre - ni même le plus fort. Il n'était certes pas très patient, mais outre son impulsivité, il savait néanmoins réagir très rapidement. Et cette situation, pour l'idiot qu'il était, le dépassait de plus en plus. Satsuki venait de lui raccrocher au nez, est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé au départ parce qu'elle s'inquiétait ? Et la minute d'après, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui... Abusé, ouais. Une veine pulsa contre son front tandis qu'il serrait encore avec plus de force l'appareil dans sa main.

« Grr... Satsuki, tu m'le paieras ! » maugréa-t-il en posant son sac de cours par terre. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et grimaça, en pensant à tous ses plans du soir qui venaient de partir en fumée à cause de d'une idiote et de son abruti fini de petit-ami.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : devait-il y aller ? Ou bien laisser tomber cet abruti fini ? Il voulait quand même sa peau...

Après réflexion, il soupira.

Dans la cuisine, Tetsu sursauta brusquement en entendant un « j'reviens dans pas longtemps » de la part d'Aomine - et juste après, la porte d'entrée qui claqua encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Retrouver le petit-ami de Satsuki, c'était comme chercher Charlie. Il avait beau courir dans tous les sens, tourner à chaque angle, explorer tous les recoins qui lui étaient alors jusqu'à inconnus, il avait l'impression qu'il ne retrouverait jamais l'abruti fini. Il avait envoyé un bref message à Satsuki lui disant qu'il s'en occupait, et qu'elle devait rester chez elle pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents. En revanche, sa baby-sitter devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui à cause de son soudain départ, aussi avait-il prit soin de lui envoyer un message disant qu'il ne serait pas long - du moins, il l'espérait.<p>

La nuit venait de faire son apparition quand il retrouva le petit-ami de Satsuki, dans un parc vide et désert seulement éclairé par les nombreux lampadaires ('_Oh, ça me rappelle quelque chose..._' se remarqua mentalement Aomine en frissonnant. Il devait arrêter les jeux d'horreur, c'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale...). Les mains de l'abruti fini étaient appuyées contre un poteau, et il tentait visiblement tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. En voyant une goutte de sueur couler de son front pour atterrir au sol, Aomine avala sa salive en se demandant pendant combien de temps est-ce que ce taré avait couru, et se plongea dans une autre longue réflexion, hésitant entre se barrer d'ici et appeler Satsuki pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé son gugusse ou régler ses comptes avec lui. Ça lui ferait un problème en moins, c'était déjà ça...

Il fit un premier pas vers lui, et à peine avait-il bougé que la tête de l'autre se tourna vers lui, le regard surpris vite remplacé par une lueur de rage.

« Aomine, petite tapette. Où tu t'es caché pendant tout ce temps-là ? Dans les jupes de ta mère ? En train de faire dans ton slip ? fit-il avec un ton moqueur dans sa voix. Son interlocuteur eût un rictus en coin et lui rendit sa dose de provoc', faisant mine de se gratter l'oreille avec le petit doigt en guise de bravade.

- Pfft. J'étais juste sous ton nez, mais t'es tellement bigleux que t'as rien dû voir.

- Tch, connard. » cracha l'abruti fini en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Il le prit par le col de sa veste - néanmoins, Aomine ne broncha pas, soutenant son regard furieux. « T'en fais pas, j'vais bien t'amocher la tronche, mais avant, petite question pour toi. »

Aomine fronça des sourcils, curieux de savoir quel genre de question est-ce qu'il allait lui poser - bien qu'il ait déjà sa petite idée là-dessus...

« Satsuki. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? »

Bwah ! Il en était sûr, à tous les coups !

« Une plaie. Une véritable plaie. Chiante. Et trop bavarde. » répondit-il sans hésitation avec un sourire tapant en plein dans la provocation. L'autre serra les dents et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la joue. Sous le choc, Aomine tomba à terre et se trouva un peu assommé, mais la douleur était présente et cognait sur la partie droite inférieure de son visage. Il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il sentait déjà enflée, dans un acte se rapprochant plus du réflexe que dans l'idée d'apaiser sa souffrance.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cette fois rempli de défi.

Au diable le pacifisme, la guerre venait d'être déclarée. Ce gars avait une bonne droite, mais Aomine n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire, loin de là.

« Ok... J'vois qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. murmura-t-il, la main toujours sur sa joue. Il commençait à se sentir frustré, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Du moins, pour l'instant. Même si sa joue lui faisait horriblement mal, il avait subi bien pire. Durant son enfance, sa mère lui tirait carrément les oreilles dès qu'il faisait une connerie !

- T'es qu'un enfoiré. J'me demande pourquoi Satsuki continue de traîner avec toi.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je t'ai rien fait à c'que je sache !

- Oh que si, figure-toi que tu m'emmerdes ! » cria son interlocuteur avec rage. Il plaqua de nouveau Aomine au sol en prenant soin de bloquer avec son genou son bras libre et leva de nouveau le poing, prêt à frapper le bronzé. « J'suis persuadé que Satsuki peut parler des jours et des jours de toi sans s'arrêter, elle est toute émoustillée quand on parle du grand Aomine Daiki ! Oh oui, tu verrais sa tête, elle a un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des étoiles même dans les yeux ! »

Furieux, il lança son poing en direction d'Aomine qui réussit à le retenir de son autre bras, néanmoins cela ne l'arrêta pas et il esquiva avec justesse le deuxième poing qui s'abattit brusquement contre le goudron. Adversaire ou pas, Aomine eût malgré tout mal pour lui et tira sans s'en rendre compte une grimace de douleur.

« Mets-toi à ma place une seconde et demande-toi c'que peux ressentir un mec quand il entend sa petite-amie lui dire à longueur de journée « tu sais, mon ami d'enfance ci, mon ami d'enfance ça... ». Le pire, c'est que sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'es mis à le haïr et tous les soirs tu t'imagines en train de l'étrangler pour que cet ami d'enfance te foute enfin la paix. Mais tu peux pas, parce que ta petite amie veut pas que tu le touches. Frustré ? Ouais. Surtout quand j'vois l'écran de son téléphone. Devine qui j'vois taper la pose avec MA petite-amie. J'te jure... »

_'Sûr, même moi j'aurais un peu les boules...'_ songea Aomine en fronçant des sourcils. Cependant...

« T'es un gros jaloux. J'suis sûr que t'as même pas pensé à regarder son portable avant de venir m'faire chier. » continua-t-il à voix haute en soupirant. « Avoue. »

Un moment de silence s'interposa entre eux avant que l'autre ne le fusille du regard.

« Ouais et ? En quoi le fait de regarder son portable changerait notre situation actuelle ?

- Je serais déjà en train d'effrayer ma baby-sitter à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ton chaperon aux cheveux bleus ? Bordel, je te savais pas aussi gay... » soupira l'autre avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Il leva de nouveau son bras, prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois Aomine. Pour le coup, ce dernier ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa main se remette aussi vite du choc contre le goudron. Ce petit imprévu réussit à ralentir son temps de réaction qui se fit plus lent de quelques secondes - mais ce fut assez pour permettre à son adversaire de diriger son poing vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant autant mentalement que physiquement au choc en serrant la mâchoire.

Mais il n'y eût jamais de troisième coup.

Quelques secondes plus tard, s'attendant toujours au choc qui n'arrivait pas, Aomine rouvrit avec hésitation un œil, puis l'autre, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Aussi incroyable et imprévu que cela puisse paraître, Aomine se sentait comme le gars le plus chanceux du monde, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout compris ce qui se passait au début. Comme l'idiot qu'il était, il avait envie de dire...

« Quelqu'un a vu un petit chaperon bleu par ici ? » questionna une voix plutôt joyeuse en dépit de la situation qui surprit les deux lycéens. Aomine vit le poignet de l'abruti être retenu par une autre main, qui semblait visiblement avoir plus de force que lui. Son propriétaire affichait un de ces sourires sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard montrait toute l'assurance dont il faisait preuve en ce moment.

Ce mec avait confiance en lui. Ça se voyait à trois mille kilomètres de là.

« Putain, t'es qui toi ? grogna l'abruti fini en fronçant des sourcils. Le sentiment de rage qu'il éprouvait sembla encore monter lorsqu'il vit que le nouvel arrivant ne cessait de sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner sur les gars comme lui. C'est le genre de type qui n'est même pas capable de te rendre la pareille tellement il est feignant, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en accompagnement. Aomine se sentit indigné par une telle réponse et répliqua :

- Eh ! J'te permets pas !

- N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Et puis en plus... (il jeta un regard à Aomine et son sourire s'étira encore un peu plus.) Il n'en a rien à faire de toi. J'me trompe ? »

Aomine laissa sa bouche grande ouverte par surprise, puis la referma et fronça un sourcil montrant son incompréhension. Ce type était venu pour le sauver ou pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir ? Purée, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait clarifier les choses...! Son mauvais karma lui jouait encore des tours, décidément...

« Ah ? Et tu me conseille de faire quoi, alors ? fit son adversaire en jetant un regard hautain à Aomine. Le nouveau venu haussa des épaules, néanmoins, il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son poignet, et ne cessa pas le sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Rien. Ce gars est un pacifiste après tout.

- Une bonne raclée va lui faire du bien, alors lâche-moi. Et puis d'abord, tu sors d'où comme ça ? Ça te prend souvent de fouiner dans les affaires des autres ?

- Wow, tout doux ! Je suis qu'un mec de passage ici, j'suis aussi pacifiste que lui ! répondit son interlocuteur en pointant Aomine du doigt, qui n'arrivait même pas à placer un mot à dans la conversation, c'était pas croyable !

- Putain tu fais chier avec tes histoires de pacifistes à la con ! Relâche-moi ! »

Un « non » sous-entendu par le sourire de l'autre eût le don de le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs qu'il ne l'était - et il retira son autre poing auparavant prisonnier de la main d'Aomine (dont l'attention avait été complètement distraite par les deux gigolos au-dessus de lui).

Soudain, son adversaire bascula brusquement en arrière, sous le regard étonné d'Aomine et du nouvel arrivant - plus vraiment si nouveau. Les deux ne captèrent pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer, mais le nouveau venu fut le premier à réagir en voyant un ballon de basket rebondir au sol, et sa réaction fut l'une des plus étranges qu'Aomine n'ait jamais vu par rapport à une situation pareille...

« Kurokocchi ! » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il voulut écarter les bras, mais comme il était assis en position accroupie, il perdit brusquement l'équilibre et s'appuya sans le faire exprès sur le ventre d'Aomine, qui manqua de recracher les chips wasabi de ce matin.

« Kise-kun. Ça fait à peine une semaine. »

« Ça fait longtemps ! » bouda Kise en tirant une moue. Aomine commença à pousser un ricanement craintif en reconnaissant la voix derrière lui. Difficile de dire s'il était surpris ou effrayé (à moins qu'il ne soit les deux en même temps).

« T-Tetsu ? »

Ce dernier soupira et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens. Bon sang, ça faisait deux chapitres de suite qu'il devait intervenir à la fin... Tout ça pour sauver les fesses de ce stupide Aomine. Il était sa baby-sitter, certes, mais si l'autre pouvait éviter des embrouilles pareilles, ça serait plutôt pas mal. A cause de lui, il n'avait même pas pu manger son bol de _Tamago Kake Gohan_ (qui lui semblait comestible, juré !) et avait fait le tour du quartier à pied pour retrouver cet imbécile (et où, en plus ? Devinez. Le parc lui semblait **ÉTRANGEMENT** familier...).

Bon. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sévère, mais là, une certaine personne méritait bien de se faire passer un savon (et en même temps, ça lui permettrait de se venger pour la soirée d'hier).

« Rentrons, Aomine-kun. Je pense qu'on va avoir une petite discussion. »

Aomine déglutit au ton faussement impassible de sa baby-sitter et se redressa de suite. Plus loin devant lui, il vit le corps de l'autre abruti fini, complètement K.O par... un ballon de basket ? Même en pleine nuit, il reconnaîtrait la couleur orangée et les traits en courbe caractéristiques de son objet favori.

« C'est la fameuse _Ignite Pass_ de Kurokocchi ! » lui murmura le dénommé « Kise-kun » s'il se souvenait bien, près de son oreille. « Terrible, hein ? Honnêtement, j'aimerais pas être à sa place, le pauvre ! »

Au dire du gars à ses côtés, Aomine frissonna et se releva précipitamment - au risque de se faire tuer lui aussi par cette '_Ignite Pass_', qui, même si elle était meurtrière, était réellement cool. La trajectoire du ballon était rapide, excellente pour surprendre n'importe quel adversaire et détruire son plan d'attaque. Tetsu avait-il fait du basket avant ? Bon sang, si c'était le cas, c'était un signe du bon karma ! Il penserait à lui poser la question en rentrant (enfin, dès qu'il ne serait plus en colère après lui, hein, il n'était pas suicidaire...).

Néanmoins, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un ballon de basket pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

C'est pour ça que là maintenant tout de suite, la seule chose qu'il avait envie de dire, c'était : bordel, mais qu'est-ce que sa mère avait pécho comme baby-sitter ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ici se termine ce quatrième chapitre !<strong>

**Argh, deux chapitres de suite que Kuroko vient sauver les fesses de son mec, si c'est pas de l'amour ça *^* ! Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir ENFIN poster ce chapitre après une semaine (et 48 heures) d'attente x) ! J'étais vraiment impatiente de le mettre en ligne, surtout après sa correction xD Malheureusement, je viens de reprendre les cours (eh oui, depuis lundi déjà... La semaine est passée plutôt vite cependant x)), du coup, les chapitres mettront un peu plus de temps à sortir de leur nid - ou mon cerveau, si vous préférez quelque chose de plus concret XD**

**Et aussi, le mois d'Avril est plutôt chargé pour moi x) Je pars en Allemagne du 1er au 8 Avril :D ! C'est un voyage d'échange, d'ailleurs ma correspondante a l'air plutôt nice :D (mouhaha, imaginez la grosse otaku qui se ramène en Allemagne et qui sort : "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein wir sind die Jäger!" XD) Enfin bref, du coup, le rythme de la fiction va ralentir, mais je ne lâche pas le cap pour autant ;)**

**Ensuite (oui, autre événement XD), mon deuxième brevet blanc tombe sur la semaine du 15 Avril et il faut dire que j'ai intérêt à bosser si j'veux avoir la moyenne en maths x) Donc, les chapitres sortiront encore plus lentement que prévu xD Mais après ces épreuves, je pourrais finalement me consacrer à l'écriture, alors j'essaie d'être courageuse x) (même si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes études pendant plus de deux minutes cela dit x) il y a tellement de choses qui retiennent mon attention, uuurgh...)**

**Au fait, en relisant le premier chapitre de 'My Baby-sitter', je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils ne se faisaient pas la bise au Japon XD Fail ! La bise, c'est un truc purement français x) Au Japon, ils s'inclinent et c'est comme ça qu'ils se disent bonjour xD Enfin, maintenant que j'ai écrit et mis ça en ligne, je peux pas changer, mais je promets de ne pas refaire la même erreur !**

**Voilà voilà, fin du long blabla de Splash Boum ! :D (avouez, vous êtes soulagé hein ? Ah moins que vous ayez sauté la partie note de l'auteur x))**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent et ajoutent la fiction en favoris, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs ;)**

**A la prochaine ^o^**

**Big hug :3 ! \o**


	5. Monday III

**My baby-sitter**

Pairing : **Aokuro**

Genre : **De la romance, de l'humour, la formule change pas x)**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **YOOO TOUT LE MONDE ! :D**

**Tout d'abord, je vous dois de BIG EXCUSES pour le retard que j'ai pris. Ce chapitre est un signe de mon come-back sur le site, et faut dire que je suis super heureuse de revenir ici. Entre les révisions du brevet, l'histoire des arts, et les correspondants allemands, mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais plus jamais avoir le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit QAQ Heureusement, vous lecteurs êtes là, et ça m'a beaucoup encouragé durant mes révisions (héhé, c'est vrai, quand vous voyez écrit un "à quand la suite", la seule chose que vous avez envie de faire, c'est taper un nouveau chapitre avec la banane aux lèvres x)). UN GROS MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QAQ !**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre après tant d'attente. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route et à cause du temps d'attente, et si c'est vraiment le cas, j'espère quand même que vous reviendrez jeter un petit coup d'oeil par ici ;)**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

><p><em>'Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait pécho comme baby-sitter ?'<em>

Il avait beau se retourner la question dans tous les sens, Aomine n'y trouvait qu'une seule réponse : avec une cigarette à la main et une passe dévastatrice, il était évident pour lui que Tetsu était un gangster indépendant, cool et filant la frousse même aux yakuzas des quartiers branchés la nuit. Il cachait sans doute son flingue derrière son tee-shirt, prêt à le sortir à tout moment s'il sentait venir le danger, bien que sa passe ne soit largement suffisante pour mettre K.O même le plus fort de l'archipel. Sa mère avait dû signer un contrat pour l'engager en tant que baby-sitter, et aussi comme garde du corps. C'était tellement logique aux yeux d'Aomine que pour la première fois, il s'envoya des fleurs sur son intelligence, affirmant qu'elle pourrait même dépasser le QI d'Akashi-sensei (bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'au fond, il ne lui arrivait même pas à l'orteil).

« T'as l'air d'un imbécile heureux, grommela le mec de Satsuki juste à côté de lui. Aomine sursauta et le regarda avant de tirer une grimace d'agacement.

- Ça te regarde pas. » maugréa-t-il en guise de réponse, croisant en même temps les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ?

- Aominecchi ! » le réprimanda la voix de Kise, au volant de sa voiture. À côté de lui, Tetsu était assis sur le siège passager et regardait défiler par la fenêtre le paysage que lui offrait le quartier, dans lequel il avait passé plus d'une heure à retrouver cet idiot d'Aomine. « Si tu n'arrête pas de t'agiter comme ça, je vais t'éjecter de la voiture ! » le prévînt de nouveau le conducteur. Aomine grogna un « ok ok », ne tenant pas à rentrer à pied à la maison. Bon sang, si à cause d'une petite embrouille comme celle-ci il devait se retrouver avec la seule force de ses jambes, pas question pour lui de marcher et de rentrer à pied. _No way_.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se mit à regarder sans grande conviction la fenêtre de la voiture, se rappelant sans aucun mal que s'ils en étaient arrivés à là, c'était parce que Tetsu et Kise avaient voulu raccompagner l'abruti fini chez lui avant de rentrer au bercail. Ça avait été plus simple que prévu, et ce, sur plusieurs points : Kuroko avait redouté une troisième bagarre (incluant les deux premières, celle du konbini et celle de maintenant) - qui n'avait cependant pas eu lieu à son plus grand bonheur (et aussi à celui d'Aomine. Pur pacifiste flemmard qu'il était, il avait enfin son moment de répit pour souffler). L'autre raison pour laquelle leur retour fut plus pratique fut le transport : en effet, si Tetsu et Aomine avaient dû chacun se taper une course à pied pour retrouver un imbécile en particulier (rappelons qu'Aomine, après une longue réflexion, s'était décidé à aller chercher le mec de Satsuki, et avait envoyé un simple message à sa baby-sitter disant qu'il ne serait pas long. Bien sûr, Tetsu n'allait pas rester les bras croisés à sagement attendre le retour d'Aomine. Il était parti à sa recherche de suite après son départ, mais Aomine avait été tellement rapide qu'il l'avait perdu de vue et avait dû faire tout le tour du quartier pour retrouver cet imbécile) - Kise avait eût la brillante idée de se ramener avec sa voiture et les avait tous raccompagnés chez eux, en commençant par le petit ami de Satsuki. Ce dernier, arrivé devant chez lui, grogna un « merci » gêné et la voiture démarra de nouveau, cette fois en direction de la maison Aomine. Kise n'eût aucun mal à la repérer, puisqu'au dessus du toit trônait un ballon de basket qui s'était malheureusement dégonflé de lui-même et n'avait pu redescendre. Tetsu l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il avait posé les pieds ici, et Aomine trouvait ça franchement embarrassant.

« Oh ! Alors c'est la maison d'Aominecchi ! » s'écria Kise avec un grand sourire en entrant dans le salon. Tetsu retira son manteau et lança un regard à Aomine. Ce dernier croisa les pupilles bleues de sa baby-sitter avant de sentir des doigts agripper son poignet et quelques secondes plus tard, sans qu'il n'eusse le temps de réagir, il se retrouva seul à seul dans la salle de bain avec elle.

Le silence régna en maître un bon moment avant que Tetsu ne pousse un soupir agacé. Il ouvrit au hasard les portes du placard, tira les poignets des tiroirs, et dès qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il demanda à Aomine de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses doigts attrapèrent un morceau de coton et le déchirèrent en deux avant de verser dessus une petite quantité de désinfectant, dont l'odeur horripilait déjà Aomine.

« N'y pense même pas, je hais les désinfectants, grogna-t-il en tirant une grimace. Tetsu soupira.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant. » déclara-t-il en approchant le coton vers la joue rougie d'Aomine. Ce dernier serra les dents et se prépara mentalement pour ce qu'il voyait déjà comme sa « future souffrance ».

Dès qu'il sentit le coton contre sa joue, une sensation de piquements désagréables lui parcouru le visage. Par réflexe, Aomine eût un mouvement de recul et posa une main sur sa joue encore endolorie. « Ça pique...! »

« Arrête de gigoter, s'il te plaît. » fit Tetsu en glissant sa main sur l'autre joue d'Aomine, afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger son visage. Son autre main entreprit de passer de nouveau le coton sur sa blessure, et cette fois, le bronzé ne put y échapper et se laissa faire à contre coeur.

Trois bonnes minutes passèrent - durant lesquelles Aomine ne cessait de gigoter à cause des picotements provoqués par le désinfectant. C'était même Tetsu qui avait soupiré de soulagement à sa place lorsqu'il termina de le soigner, heureux de ne plus avoir affaire à un « Aomine-bouge-partout ».

« C'est bon. » déclara-t-il en terminant de panser la blessure. Derrière la porte, Aomine pouvait entendre la voix de Kise qui suppliait qu'on lui ouvre - mais sa baby-sitter ne semblait pas de cet avis et fit mine d'ignorer le blond.

« Dis... Est-ce que c'est bon de le laisser là ? » demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation. La voix de Kise se faisait de plus en plus suppliante, et il l'imaginait assez bien faire des yeux de chien battu.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Kise-kun est assez têtu. » soupira Kuroko en fermant les yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et une mine fatiguée parut sur son visage. En l'observant, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'être baby-sitter devait être un métier crevant (surtout avec lui) - et que Tetsu devait avoir l'esprit occupé par beaucoup de choses.

_'Ah... En parlant de ça, tout à l'heure, il m'avait dit qu'il fumait parce qu'il était chiffonné par __quelque chose... Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce « Kagami-kun » ?'_

Pendant tout le temps où Aomine fut plongé dans ses réflexions, ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le visage de Tetsu, cependant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En revanche, le bleuté remarqua assez rapidement le regard qu'on lui portait ainsi que le froncement de sourcil qui était apparu chez Aomine - et se demanda par quoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si préoccupé, sans se douter qu'il était lui-même le sujet de ses réflexions.

« Qui est « Kagami-kun », c'est ce que je me demande... » fit soudain Aomine en passant une main derrière sa nuque - un tic qui apparaissait souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux et embarrassé, apparemment. Il avait conscience que la question pouvait paraître indiscrète, mais ça lui torturait de plus en plus l'esprit de trouver l'identité de ce mec. Et puis, Tetsu le regardait avec une telle intensité, l'air de se dire : « bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense cet idiot d'Ahomine ? », alors il fallait bien que ça sorte...

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Tetsuya. Il fronça des sourcils. « Erm... Aomine-kun, t'ai-je déjà parlé de Kagami-kun ?

- T'y faisais parfois référence, ouais. La dernière fois, l'autre soir dans la cuisine, tu m'avais dit que c'était lui qui te préparait la bouffe. »

Tetsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure - comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise - et sembla remonté contre lui-même. Si seulement il avait fait gaffe à sa langue ! Déjà qu'Aomine connaissait une grande partie de sa vie privée, là il allait apprendre sa biographie entière...

« C'était mon ex-colocataire. On vivait ensemble et... il y a eu un petit désaccord, alors j'ai dû quitter l'appartement... »

_'Un simple colocataire ? Au point d'y penser même dans son sommeil en prononçant son nom ?'_ s'étonna intérieurement Aomine en cachant néanmoins sa surprise. Bien sûr, il se souvenait très bien de la fois où il avait trouvé Tetsu endormi sur le canapé du salon, et qui avait marmonné ce « Kagami-kun, pas maintenant » lorsqu'il avait tenté de le réveiller. C'était louche, mais même si Aomine détestait fouiner dans les affaires des autres, quelque chose lui disait que sa baby-sitter lui cachait une part de vérité.

Cependant, il n'insista pas. Ça serait vraiment lourd de sa part, et il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de sa baby-sitter. Après tout, il avait eu une partie de sa réponse : Kagami était l'ex-colocataire de Tetsu - mais n'y avait-il pas plus que ça ? Plus il se le demandait, plus il sentait sa migraine commencer à pointer le bout de son nez. Cette question allait encore l'agacer pendant un long, très long moment...

Kise continuait toujours de frapper à la porte, et à force de persévérance, Tetsu finit enfin par la lui ouvrir. Aomine pouffa de rire en voyant le blond s'écraser lamentablement par terre et en conséquence de cause, Kuroko eût un autre blessé sur les bras - qu'il ne soigna pas, assurant que Kise avait toujours son médecin personnel à sa disposition. N'oublions pas qu'il était quand même mannequin, ça serait du gâchis d'abandonner un si joli minois (et une si belle gueule d'ange selon Aomine).

Après avoir entendu les complaintes de Kise à ce propos - « soigne mes blessures Kurokocchi » et « tu n'as qu'à le faire tout seul Kise-kun » - Aomine descendit au salon dans l'idée de s'asseoir bien tranquillement sur son canapé et lire un de ses magazines. Mais Tetsu avait agrippé le col de son haut juste avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son objectif et il se retrouva d'une minute à l'autre à table, un bol sous le nez. Sa baby-sitter s'empara du récipient et après y avoir déposé deux généreuses cuillères à riz (« pourquoi deux ? » avait-il demandé par curiosité. Kuroko lui avait répondu : « Il paraît que ça rend plus intelligent. »), il creusa un trou au milieu du bol et versa dedans un mélange d'œuf et de sauce soja qu'il avait préparé entre temps. Le riz prit une couleur dorée et une odeur délicieuse parvînt au nez d'Aomine, qui se méfiait cependant de la cuisine de sa baby-sitter. Depuis qu'il avait goûté ce gâteau au chocolat, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Tetsu cherchait à l'empoisonner. Peut-être qu'il faisait réellement parti de la mafia... Une tentative de meurtre contre lui ? Pour quelle raison, il ne savait pas, mais peut-être qu'il était le fils caché d'une grande famille puissante ! Et Tetsu était un assassin engagé pour...

« Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Retentit la voix de ce dernier lorsqu'il posa le bol de riz devant Aomine. Celui-ci sursauta et haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'imagine rien, je suppose.

- Supposer requiert de l'imagination. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. » soupira sa baby-sitter en prenant place sur la chaise en face de lui. « Non, je ne suis pas un mafieux, et encore moins ton assassin. Et désolé de faire des plats aussi désastreux.

- Wow... Tu arrives vraiment à lire mes pensées, c'est flippant. » fit Aomine en prenant ses baguettes. Il inspira un bon coup avant de mettre dans sa bouche une petite portion de riz qu'il mâcha et avala quelques temps après.

Ce n'était pas mauvais. Au contraire, plutôt bon.

« C'est comestible. » commenta-t-il tout en engloutissant une autre bouchée de riz. Tetsu murmura un « évidemment, idiot » - sous-entendant que de toute manière, il n'avait jamais cherché à l'empoisonner.

Kise débarqua dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, un sac dans la main qu'il tendit à Tetsu, et prit place sur une chaise. Aomine trouva son sourire peu rassurant, en fait complètement malicieux, bien qu'aux premiers abords ce sourire-là ne paraisse joyeux.

« Petit cadeau pour toi, Kurokocchi ! s'écria-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. Le bleuté prit le sac et l'ouvrit - avant de le refermer aussitôt, une expression de dégoût marquée sur le visage.

- Tu t'es trompé de personne, Kise-kun.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! En fait, je comptais sur toi pour le donner à Himurocchi. » avoua le blond. Aomine ne savait pas de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler, mais juste au cas où il retînt le nom « Himurocchi », certain que ça devait être une personne proche de sa baby-sitter et de ce « Kagami ». Hé, il avait beau être un pacifiste flemmard, il n'empêche qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait !

« Quand ça ? Demanda Kuroko en posant le sac sur la table.

- Demain. Ou avant la fin de la semaine, c'est bon aussi. Sur ce... » Kise se leva de la table et soupira. « Je vais devoir y aller. Sinon, mon manager va encore crier.

- Tu ne vas pas voir Himuro-kun ?

- Si je le pouvais, je lui aurais donné ce que je viens de te passer à l'instant même. » Grommela Kise, un air agacé et frustré au visage. « Enfin, je pense que je vais pouvoir bientôt prendre des vacances... »

Une fois leurs repas terminés, Aomine et Tetsu l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où, une fois arrivés sur le palier de la porte, Kise rejoignit sa voiture et y entra. Le bruit du moteur vrombissant se fit entendre tandis que la fenêtre du côté conducteur s'ouvrait, faisant place au visage du mannequin.

« Bye, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi ! » fit-il avant de filer au loin, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée qui s'était échappé du moteur.

Après le départ de Kise, Aomine referma la porte d'entrée et s'écroula sur le canapé en ne manquant pas de soupirer de bonheur. Seigneur, il lui avait tellement manqué ! Son précieux et moelleux canapé confortable, où il pouvait enfin profiter de son paradis sans en être dérangé...

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit - si seulement sa baby-sitter ne lui avait pas posé _**LA** _question qu'il ne fallait pas. Celle qui brisa tous ses délires de paradis confortable et monde pacifiste...

« T'as fait tes devoirs ? »

Aomine s'immobilisa un instant avant de se redresser de son paradis. Il lança un regard dans la direction de Kuroko, puis détourna les yeux vers le tapis rouge près de la porte d'entrée, et la couleur rougeâtre lui rappela une certaine personne qu'il côtoyait presque chaque jour, du moins pendant une grosse partie de l'année. Il tira une grimace et passa une main derrière sa nuque, n'osant pas imaginer le traitement que lui ferait subir Akashi-sensei si jamais il ne faisait pas son boulot, et pas correctement en plus... Il ne pouvait même pas bâcler ses feuilles d'exos en deux temps trois mouvements, son prof était tellement intelligent qu'il se rendrait compte de la moindre connerie dans ses réponses (et il était aussi tellement sadique qu'il pouvait lui faire subir n'importe quoi, même sans le consentement de ses victimes - mais vaut mieux être toujours consentent quand il s'agit d'Akashi Seijuuro...).

« Erm... J'ai pas eu le temps ? » tenta comme excuse Aomine en mettant en évidence le pansement sur sa joue. Kuroko haussa un sourcil et lui donna un pichenette sur le front, provoquant un gémissement de douleur de la part du lycéen idiot et feignant devant lui.

« Et tu espères réussir ta dernière année au lycée avec cette excuse pitoyable ? » répliqua-t-il en soupirant.

« Pfft, j'suis pas assez suicidaire pour dire ça à Akashi-sensei... » grogna Aomine en se levant du canapé. Il monta dans sa chambre en attrapant son sac au passage et s'installa sur son bureau, avant de sortir avec la lenteur d'une tortue ses affaires de cours.

Parce que sérieusement, qui bosse encore à cette heure-ci ? À plus de 23 heures du soir, fallait le faire quand même... Et devait-il en plus rappeler qu'il était encore un adolescent en pleine croissance avec ses besoins de sommeil ? Ça devrait être considéré comme un crime de faire travailler les lycéens de terminal tard la nuit...

« Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. » lui aurait très sûrement dit Tetsu à ce moment-là. Mais bon sang, son cerveau était mort - c'était limite s'il arrivait à penser. Quoique... Non, ça, il le faisait très bien tous les jours depuis que Kuroko était arrivé. Il était tout le temps plongé dans ses réflexions à cause de ce Kagami, et se posait surtout beaucoup de questions sur sa baby-sitter. À un tel point qu'il se demanda si sa curiosité ne devenait pas de plus en plus malsaine et insupportable. Chaque fois que Kuroko lui apprenait quelque chose, Aomine voulait toujours en savoir plus, comme s'il cherchait à tout savoir de lui.

Il poussa son énième soupir de la soirée.

Il allait devenir fou. Entre sa baby-sitter, Akashi-sensei et le petit ami de Satsuki - bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire - il avait l'impression de n'être jamais libre. Quand il rentrait chez lui, c'était Satsuki qui lui prenait la tête. S'il pouvait rejoindre son canapé, c'était ses devoirs qui le rattrapaient. Et quand il ne pensait pas à ses devoirs, c'était Tetsu qui envahissait son esprit. Quand est-ce que le monde le laisserait enfin tranquille ?

« Et quand vas-tu commencer à bosser ? fit soudain la voix de sa baby-sitter. Aomine retînt un sursaut et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit contre l'encadrement de la porte Tetsu, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- D-Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Depuis que tu n'arrête pas de te prendre la tête pour je ne sais quoi. Tu sais qu'il est déjà plus de 23 heures ? Si tu continues comme ça, demain on y est encore...

- Ouais, je sais, je sais... » grommela Aomine en ouvrant son livre. Rien que de voir les idéogrammes japonais lui donnait mal à la tête. Bon dieu, et il était censé travailler ça à 23 heures passées ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kuroko s'installer sur son lit et piocher le premier magazine de basket qui lui vînt sous la main. Il le feuilleta rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur une double-page qui sembla l'intriguer, où en grand plan se trouvait un joueur japonais avec une chevelure noir et un sourire malsain, plutôt intimidant. Kuroko tourna de nouveau la page et tomba sur un autre joueur, cette fois aux cheveux verts, et portant des lunettes. Aomine connaissait vaguement ces joueurs : lors de matchs passés à la télé, il les regardait jouer contre une équipe adverse et il devait bien avouer que c'était des joueurs surprenants. Il aurait bien aimé jouer contre eux, au moins une fois. Qui sait, peut-être que ça pourrait être marrant.

« Tu joues au basket ? Demanda-t-il après maintes tentatives pour faire son exercice. Kuroko leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et soupira.

- Tu ne bosses pas ?

- J'essaie... Ou du moins, j'ai essayé. » Répondit Aomine en haussant des épaules. « Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Tetsu tourna une nouvelle page du magazine. « J'y jouais. J'étais dans une équipe de basket au lycée.

- Eh ? Pour de vrai ? »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui dire « j'ai l'air de raconter des salades ? ».

« Dans quel lycée ? Se racheta Aomine, le message de sa baby-sitter très bien passé.

- Seirin. C'était un lycée privé.

- La classe... Ils étaient balèzes, non ? » s'extasia Aomine en s'imaginant déjà jouer au basket dans son club - mais un projectile balancé à sa figure le fit sortir de sa rêvasserie et il jeta un regard accusateur envers sa baby-sitter.

« Eh ! J'peux savoir c'était pour quoi ça ? S'écria-t-il en mettant bien en évidence le magazine qui avait servi de projectile. Entre temps, Tetsu s'était emparé d'un autre journal qu'il commençait déjà à feuilleter.

- Bosse. Demain t'as cours. Fut la seule réponse qui sortit des lèvres de Kuroko. Aomine poussa un grognement d'agacement, avant que cette lueur de curiosité ne reviennent briller dans ses yeux.

- Et au collège, tu faisais aussi du basket ?

- Aussi, oui. » songea Kuroko en reportant son attention sur Aomine. « J'ai pu pratiquer du basket au collège. Mais je n'avais pas la taille ou la force d'un joueur de basket, cependant... J'avais quelque chose de spécial.

- Quelque chose de spécial ? Comme ?

- J'avais peu de présence, expliqua Tetsu, le regard remplit de nostalgie. Les autres joueurs oubliaient carrément que j'étais sur le terrain. Mais c'est de cette manière qu'on gagnait nos matchs : je faisais des passes, et mes coéquipiers la recevaient. Ça faisait un effet de surprise, plutôt cool.

- Wow... Mais c'est super, je veux dire... Je pense que si nous aurions été ensemble... On aurait pu faire un mégatruc. Tu sais, un boulet de canon, quelque chose dans le genre, enfin ç'aurait été trop ultra classe ! » s'exclama Aomine avec un sourire presque enfantin. Kuroko devina aisément qu'il recommençait à rêver, mais malgré lui ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et ajouta :

« Yep. Je pense aussi que ç'aurait pu être un truc plutôt chouette. »

D'abord surpris, Aomine lui rendit son sourire - avant de se prendre à nouveau un projectile en pleine tête, et cette fois, ce fut quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur et douloureux.

« Maintenant travaille. » ordonna Kuroko en se mettant dos à lui pour esquiver toute nouvelle conversation. Aomine grogna sur la maltraitance des mineurs tout en ramassant son ballon de basket qui avait servi de projectile et le fit tourner sur le bout de son doigt. Il tournoyait avec une telle agilité que ce geste en était devenu simple et normal pour lui.

_'Allez, au boulot...'_ tenta de s'encourager Aomine en arrêtant la mini-tornade du ballon. Il le posa à terre et s'empara d'un stylo, pour finalement s'écrouler comme une larve sur sa table.

Qui a dit que c'était aussi facile de plonger dans le bain des devoirs ? Pfft, foutaises.

_#

Son réveil affichait une heure du matin lorsqu'il termina ses exercices. Aomine s'étira longuement, craqua même quelques uns de ses os trop tendus, et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Finalement, il était venu à bout de cette torture, et il pouvait enfin profiter de ses heures de sommeil ! Si c'était pas beau, ça...

« Tetsu, j'ai fini ! » soupira-t-il en se tournant vers sa baby-sitter. Il s'immobilisa bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette dernière dormait déjà, vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un boxer en guise de pyjama et assoupie à côté d'un magazine ouvert. Aomine en déduit que Tetsu avait aussi dû faire sa toilette - bien qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de son aller-retour, sûrement parce qu'il avait été trop plongé dans ses devoirs pour y prêter attention.

Par curiosité, il se pencha au-dessus de son lit et observa le visage de sa baby-sitter. Ses traits étaient aussi fins que ceux d'une fille, et sa peau était claire, contrastant avec la sienne bronzée. Aomine déposa une brève caresse sur sa paupière avant de descendre sur sa joue, un peu ronde et douce. Il pouffa de rire lorsqu'il sentit Kuroko remuer doucement et décida d'arrêter de le taquiner - après tout, il lui fallait bien récupérer ses heures de sommeil lui aussi.

Alors qu'il se redressait du lit, son regard fut attiré par le magazine grand ouvert, posé à côté du visage de Tetsu. Curieux de savoir ce que sa baby-sitter lisait, il s'empara du magazine et lut le titre de l'article.

_'L'As de Seirin...'_

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Au centre de la page, il y avait un joueur de basket, dont les cheveux étaient rouges. Il semblait avait été pris en photo au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire un dunk, avec un grand sourire de bienheureux idiot aux lèvres.

_'Kagami... Taïga ?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre ! :D<strong>

**Bon, je confirme qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, mais maintenant qu'Aomine connaît l'identité de Kagami, c'est sûr que là, il va pas le laisser filer comme ça, mwahaha 8D /SBAAAF/ Enfin, l'intrigue commence à devenir de plus en plus intéressante, on est que lundi, mais la semaine d'Aomine sera plus chargée que d'habitude (surtout avec sa baby-sitter dans le coin).  
><strong>

**Sinon, avec ma correspondante allemande, on a réussit à passer devant la Gay Pride. On devait aller au Parc de la Tête d'Or voir des animaux et tout, et puis la Gay Pride passait par là, alors j'ai pris quelques photos (des rainbows de partout *w*), et y'avait des mecs plutôt pas mal foutus *q* (et des GAYS en plus, ARGH !), mais bon, ma corres a préféré voir des canards et des girafes plutôt qu'un défilé de gay alors... x)**

**Je viens de commencer l'écriture du chapitre 6, je promets rien, mais je me sens tellement inspirée en ce moment x) Donc, peut-être qu'il sortira rapidos ! ;D Par contre, j'attends aussi mes résultats du brevet jusqu'au 9 juillet, et par pitié, ceux ou celles qui ont fait le brevet de maths, l'exercice 7 là... c'était de la torture pure et dure pour moi x) ! Y'avait pas moyen de résoudre ça XD**

**RAR :**

**Teddybear : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^o^ ! Désolé encore pour le temps d'attente, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et qu'il te vendra du rêve x)) !**

**GRWN : Merci beaucoup ! ^o^ Contente de savoir que tu apprécies la fiction ;) Donc je te rassure, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction - j'y tiens beaucoup trop, et ça serait inhumain de laisser vagabonder une histoire sans suite sur le site x) Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)**

**LiliChuri : Merci beaucoup ! :D Haha, tu adhères à mes idées ? x) J'avais envie d'un Tetsu cougar, un peu XD En tout cas, j'espère que ce cinquième chapitre te rassasiera :)**

**Big hug :3 ! \o (et bonnes vacances :D)**


	6. Tuesday I

**My baby-sitter**

Pairing : **Aokuro, et une once de KiseHimu - oui oui, je suis sérieuse, vraiment très très sérieuse, c'est mon péché xD**

Genre : **Romance , Humour**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **OLAAA :D**

**Un GRAND merci à tous de suivre cette histoire :D Même si les chapitres mettent du temps à sortir, j'espère que vous les apprécierez ;) Je n'aurais jamais espéré que "My baby-sitter" soit autant lu, et je sais que je me répète, mais je tiens vraiment à vous remercier :D Sinon, un grand désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, disons que c'est les vacances et que je suis une véritable feignasse, alors ça me réussit pas xD Surtout qu'en ce moment, je squatte le fandom HQ! x) Les beaux gosses sportifs ne finiront jamais de me faire baver *q***

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances ;) Navrée de vous dire que dans trois semaines environ, c'est la rentrée, et qui dit "rentrée" dit "moins de temps pour écrire" QAQ**

**Enfin, laissons ça de côté... Pour l'instant, je vous laisse lire ce sixième chapitre :D**

**Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

><p><em>'Kagami Taïga...'<em>

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai qu'il en avait entendu parler. D'une façon plutôt brève, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas très bien de tous les détails, mais un des gars du club de basket lui avait parlé d'un type qui avait des sauts impressionnants. Bien sûr, avec la mémoire de poisson rouge qu'il avait, qu'on ne comptait pas sur lui pour retenir le nom du type en question... Néanmoins, il était sûr et certain que ce « Kagami » était le même que celui dont lui avait parlé Kuroko : ils avaient tous deux joué au basket, et avaient fait partis du même lycée, Seirin.

Aomine soupira et but une gorgée de son verre de lait. Kagami & co. ne le concernait pas, mais alors pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il se torturait autant les méninges ? Même en dix-huit ans de vie sur cette fichue planète, il n'avait jamais autant cogité. Il avait toujours fait les choses à l'instinct, sans trop se poser de questions.

Mais depuis le début de la semaine, il se sentait un brin différent de d'habitude. Il ne savait pas si c'était Tetsu ou sa cuisine - sa mère avait pourtant engagée bien d'autres baby-sitters avant Tetsu, féminins ou masculins, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se préoccupait autant d'une d'entre elles. Soit la cuisine de Tetsu avait des effets secondaires, et pourquoi pas Tetsu tout simplement, c'était possible, même très probable. Aomine ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais c'était incroyable comment la réponse pouvait à la fois être simple et compliquée.

« Aaargh, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?! » s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant lui-même ses cheveux, comme si ça allait l'aider à trouver des réponses à ses questions - avant qu'il ne reçoive une tape plutôt forte contre son dos. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette frappe, qu'il savait très bien être...

« Tetsu... grogna-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Bien que ce dernier ne s'en doute pas, c'était en partie de sa faute s'il s'arrachait les cheveux en ce moment... Aomine aurait aimé le lui dire - néanmoins, en croisant les prunelles claires bleuâtres de sa baby-sitter, toute envie de reproche fondu comme neige au soleil. Et comme il occupait un statut de pacifiste flemmard, il ne cherchait pas plus loin. La paix, y'avait rien de meilleur, croyez-le.

- Aomine-kun. fit Tetsu, le regard fixe sur... lui ? Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il le contemplait comme s'il était une peinture ?

- ...J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Kuroko, s'il ne lui donna aucune réponse oralement, le fit néanmoins physiquement. Le bout de son index se posa sur le front d'Aomine entre ses deux sourcils encore froncés, et il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as l'air agacé. »

Aomine écarquilla les yeux tout de suite après ces mots et détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lise aussi facilement en lui, mais Tetsu semblait avoir un sacré don pour ce genre de chose. Pour deviner les pensées des gens par leurs simples réactions, c'était aussi plutôt observateur de sa part. Est-ce que Tetsu le regardait ? Depuis combien de temps ?

« C'est rien. J'suis juste de mauvaise humeur. » grogna-t-il en balayant d'un revers de la main celle de Tetsu. Mais dès qu'il vit les prunelles bleutées s'écarquiller de surprise, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit de suite et il ajouta : « Désolé... »

Tetsu resta silencieux un moment, laissant sans s'en rendre compte l'angoisse et le regret s'emparer d'Aomine, avant qu'il ne prenne de nouveau la parole - mais il changea totalement de sujet, ce qui rassura Aomine tout autant que cela le troubla. Au moins, il était certain que sa baby-sitter ne lui faisait pas la tête, mais Tetsu n'était-il pas du genre à toujours prendre sur lui-même ? Cette attitude l'inquiétait, mais il laissa ce soucis de coté : il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir en cours pendant le charabia de maths.

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller. » annonça sa baby-sitter en levant les yeux vers l'horloge de la cuisine. « Il est la demie passée. »

Aomine se tendit brusquement et tourna la tête pour constater l'heure, puis manqua de pousser un cri horrifié en lisant « 7 heures 43 ». Crotte, dire que c'était l'une des rares fois où il s'était levé tôt... Il devrait offrir quelque chose en sacrifice au Dieu du retard pour qu'il lui fiche la paix tiens, ça lui ferait des vacances !

« J'y vais ! » cria Aomine après avoir enfilé ses baskets. Il attrapa son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule et lança à Tetsu un « à ce soir » avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Tetsuya, qui s'interrogeait jusqu'àlors sur le comportement étrange d'Aomine. C'était la première fois qu'il le rejetait, et bien qu'il ait entendu son « désolé », Tetsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ? Qu'avait-il fait qui aurait pu déranger Aomine ?

Où était-ce simplement le fait qu'il soit gay ?

_'Non, Aomine-kun n'est pas comme ça...'_ songea-t-il, en colère contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu penser une chose pareille ? Ce genre de pensée ne serait peut-être jamais parvenu à l'esprit d'Aomine. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne ressentait aucun dégoût envers lui... du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait...?

« ...vraiment...? » murmura Kuroko sans s'en rendre compte, mais il était beaucoup trop confus pour s'en apercevoir. Son esprit était torturé, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Tout se confondait. Aomine pouvait-il vraiment le détester pour ce qu'il était ? Pourtant, dès son premier jour ici, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué être gay, Aomine l'avait accepté - sinon, depuis longtemps déjà il l'aurait déjà rejeté...

Tetsu avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Était-il une aussi mauvaise baby-sitter ?

_#

Lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha, Aomine réussit à rejoindre sa classe, juste à temps. En fait, il avait dû piquer un sprint, utiliser des raccourcis qui coupaient par des terrains boueux, et surtout, essayer de ne pas penser à sa baby-sitter. Rien que de revoir le visage de Tetsu lorsqu'il avait repoussé sa main le perturbait. Ce n'était pas sa faute, pourtant... Aomine était le seul coupable : il avait été mis sur les nerfs plus que d'habitude, et il était pratiquement sûr et certain de s'être levé du pied gauche. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait chanceux d'avoir un voisin de table comme Murasakibara. Un gars pas bavard, seulement obnubilé par la nourriture, Aomine ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Et encore une fois, il remerciait le bon dieu de ne pas être dans la même classe que Momoi Satsuki...

Ah. En parlant d'elle. Il devrait aller la voir pour lui demander des explications à propos de son petit-ami - et, éventuellement, prendre de leurs nouvelles. Ils avaient beau avoir eu un conflit hier soir, Aomine était malgré tout un humain soucieux des autres qui se préoccupait de tous, même des « plaies » les plus chiantes tel que Satsuki par exemple. C'était un trait de personnalité qu'Aomine avait hérité de Maman, et dont il craignait de devenir un papa poule. De mère en fils, comme qui dirait...

Aomine poussa un profond soupir - avant de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Akashi-sensei prononcer son prénom. Rien qu'au ton, il sut que son professeur était apparemment lui aussi de mauvaise humeur, et comme toute personne normale vivant en ce bas-monde, il jugea bon de ne pas irriter davantage Akashi Seijuuro. Ça serait signer son arrêt de mort en plus...

« Corrige-nous l'exercice 3 au tableau. »

Daiki ne traîna pas et attrapa son cahier, remerciant mentalement le dieu des baby-sitter de lui avoir envoyé Tetsu pour qu'il l'oblige à faire ces fichus exos. Si Kuroko Tetsuya n'était pas un assassin employé par la mafia, alors ça devait être un ange aux yeux bleus, carrément.

_'Un ange...'_ se répéta intérieurement Aomine. L'image du Tetsu endormi d'hier soir traversa son esprit, et il se surprit à penser que ça ne pouvait pas être complètement faux. Si Kise n'était pas venu chercher sa baby-sitter, si Tetsu n'était pas intervenu avec sa _Ignite Pass_, il se serait fait latter par le mec de Satsuki. Tetsu avait sauvé ses fesses un bon nombre de fois déjà en à peine un jour. Si c'était pas un véritable ange gardien, ça...

Et si quelqu'un avait jamais caressé le visage de Tetsu, le toucher de sa peau était si doux qu'Aomine aurait pu avoir l'impression de caresser la joue d'un bébé hier soir, juste avant qu'il ne découvre qui était Kagami - et rien que de se rappeler du magazine lui donnait mal au coeur. Littéralement parlant. Il y avait cette espèce de pincement qui lui serrait le coeur et provoquait chez lui douleur et incompréhension... c'était comme s'il se sentait mal, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. S'il se confiait à Satsuki, il était certain qu'elle lui sortirait quelque chose du genre « trouble du coeur » ou « jalousie » et-

Minute. Jalousie ? Pouvait-il possiblement être jaloux de Kagami ? Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré ?

« Daiki, veux-tu bien arrêter de rester planter devant le tableau et nous écrire quelque chose de plus crédible que le mot « ange » s'il te plaît ? » fit soudain Akashi-sensei derrière lui - avec un sourire aux lèvres qui était censé effrayer son élève. Cependant, Akashi eut la surprise de voir Aomine se tourner vers lui, l'air plus choqué que terrifié. Le plus jeune le regarda, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Akashi n'aimait pas ça, quelque chose était en train de lui échapper. « Ne me regarde pas de haut, Daiki.

- Akashi-sensei... Si jamais Furihata aimait un autre homme que vous... Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? »

...

C'était la première fois qu'en deux ans d'enseignement, Akashi cru qu'il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre dans sa salle de classe...

« ... Jeudi, à 18h00 après ton club, t'es collé. Tâche de ne pas me poser de lapin. » déclara Akashi en griffonnant quelque chose sur une feuille. « Et viens avec tes parents.

- Ah... Mais actuellement, ils sont-

- C'est un ordre, Daiki. »

Les orbes jaunes et rouges qui croisèrent son regard lui procurèrent un frisson de frayeur, semblant insister sur les paroles d'Akashi, et Aomine ne put qu'accepter, prononçant un "oui" d'une toute petite voix.

_#

En ce moment même, Himuro Tatsuya n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déprimé que Kuroko Tetsuya. Il était même persuadé de voir un nuage grisâtre voler au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il avait les yeux dans le vide et était en train de soupirer. Est-ce que c'était sa présence qui lui plombait autant le moral ? Parce que sinon, bien que ça pouvait paraître vexant, il pouvait toujours s'en aller...

« On dirait que c'est pas la forme, Tetsuya... fit-il avec un sourire désolé, et il faillit se frapper pour la réplique idiote qu'il venait de sortir. Évidemment que ça n'allait pas, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, autant lui demander pourquoi !

- J'ai l'air si déprimé que ça ? lui demanda Tetsuya, ramenant son regard auparavant sur la fenêtre sur Himuro.

- Excuse-moi, mais ça fait bien trente minutes qu'on est dans ce fast-food, et que tu soupires comme si tu t'étais fait largué par le seul mec de la planète. » lui répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de son soda. Pendant un instant, Kuroko le fixa. Puis il se pencha sous la table et quelques secondes plus tard, en sortit un sac rose décoré de dentelles blanches, attirant grandement l'attention de son interlocuteur - pour le meilleur et pour le pire... « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Kise-kun est passé me voir hier. Et il m'a donné ça.

- Eh ? Mais il aurait simplement pu passer à la maison pour- (Himuro se tut soudainement, puis posa une main sur sa bouche et détourna le regard, comme s'il avait dit une grosse connerie, avant de reprendre.) P-Peu importe, erm... Tu as vu ce que c'était ? Je veux dire, dans le sac.

- C'est-

- Non non non, le coupa brusquement Himuro en prenant le sac. Désolé, finalement, je pense que je verrais par moi-même.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Himuro-san panique autant ? »

L'interpellé manqua un sursaut et se tendit aussitôt la question posée. C'était pas faux qu'il commençait à perdre ses moyens... Urgh, au diable Ryo et ses plans à même pas deux balles, et puis, Kuroko était trop observateur pour nier qu'ils tramaient quelque chose derrière son dos...

« Tetsuya, si Ryo t'a donné ce sac.. c'est parce qu'il voulait que je te parle de Taïga. » avoua Himuro, mal à l'aise. Son imbécile de petit-ami allait le payer, juré.

Il vit Kuroko écarquiller les yeux, sûrement surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, et murmura, comme s'il voulait être vraiment certain qu'ils parlaient de la même personne. « Kagami-kun ?

- Ouais... » confirma Himuro. « Y'a pas longtemps, Ryo est allé le voir, et apparemment il est complètement perdu. J'ai aussi eu l'occasion d'aller lui rendre visite. Il est totalement paumé. Depuis que t'as quitté l'appart, il a pas l'air de trop savoir où il va...

- Ça fait trois mois qu'il est comme ça ? »

Himuro poussa un profond soupir avant de lui répondre. « Il semblerait. Tu devrais aller le voir, cette semaine.

- J'aimerais bien... mais je suis en pleine semaine de baby-sitting.

- Hein ? » s'étonna Himuro, surpris. « T'es devenu baby-sitter ? »

Tetsuya haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait dit à personne qu'il travaillait dans le baby-sitting désormais. Il en avait déduit que ça n'avait aucune importance...

« Disons qu'être maîtresse dans une école maternelle ne m'attirait plus trop... répondit-il en détournant le regard. Himuro, d'abord presque choqué, émit un rire et passa une main dans les cheveux bleutés de Kuroko pour les ébouriffer. Tetsuya poussa un grognement de mécontentement et repoussa la main de Tatsuya, à la fois agacé et embarrassé.

- Baby-sitter, mais ça te va tellement bien ! » pouffa le brun. « C'est pour ça que t'as l'air aussi déprimé ?

- ... (Tetsuya tourna enfin ses orbes bleutées vers lui, croisant ses prunelles olives). Est-ce que je fais une mauvaise baby-sitter, d'après toi ?

- C...Comment voudrais-tu que je te réponde ?!

- Juste un oui ou un non suffit, insista le bleuté.

- Eh bien... » Himuro passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard près de la fenêtre. Son attention fut happée par une sorte de pancarte accrochée à un lampadaire, où il put décrypter les mots « Bar gay ouvert toute la journée », « Strip-Tease à volonté » et « Venez nombreux ». Tous ces morceaux de phrases semblaient promettre des choses bien plus joyeuses qu'une certaine baby-sitter et qu'un certain tigre bien déprimés... Rien qu'à voir leurs tronches, ça lui plombait le moral.

_'Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas bu dans un bar...?'_

Tandis qu'il songeait à la question, il écarquilla soudain les yeux, illuminé par ce qui sembla être une brillante idée.

« Tetsuya. »

L'interpellé fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre tous les deux ? »

_#

Aomine poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il traversa le portail de son lycée. C'était comme si Akashi-sensei le laissait enfin tranquille, après l'avoir forcé à rédiger une rédaction sur ce qu'il pensait des lois de la gravité. Pour être honnête, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, mais c'était sa main ou sa vie, au choix. En plus de s'être choppé une méchante heure de colle - eh, minute. Comment est-ce qu'il allait annoncer ça à Tetsu ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment ? Aomine s'était sentit vraiment étrange ce matin... Il espérait que sa baby-sitter ne culpabilise pas et ne prenne pas sur elle-même. Ils n'avaient peut-être fait connaissance que deux jours plus tôt à peine, mais Aomine arrivait déjà à définir vaguement quel genre de personne pouvait être Tetsu.

Et il se frapperait la tête contre un mur s'il l'appelait encore « ange ». Sérieusement. Ce matin avait été difficile pour ses neurones, alors y penser encore maintenant... Pitié, que son esprit lui fiche la paix ! Qu'il s'envole de son enveloppe corporelle-

« Dai-chan ? » l'interpella Satsuki, haussant un sourcil et totalement confuse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lèves les bras vers le ciel ?

- Oh, Satsuki... Je voulais te voir, justement. répliqua Aomine, changeant de sujet. Rouge de honte, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, jurant intérieurement de ne jamais répondre à la question de Satsuki, même sous la torture ! _No__ way_ !

- Ah ? C'est rare que tu veuilles me voir... grogna Satsuki, visiblement - elle aussi ? C'est pas vrai... - de mauvaise humeur. Ceci eut le don d'énerver Aomine, qui sentit une veine pulser contre son front, parce que bon sang, lui voulait bien se soucier des autres, mais...

- J'allais juste te demander si t'allais bien, mais apparemment, tu te portes à merveille, espèce de sorcière ! s'écria-t-il en tournant le dos à la jeune fille. Cette dernière tiqua d'un sourcil, contrariée par son ami d'enfance. Si c'était légal d'étrangler Aomine Daiki, Satsuki l'aurait fait là maintenant, juré.

- Comment ça, « sorcière » ?! Et puis, avec ou sans toi, je vais très bien ! De toute façon- ah... »

Momoi s'interrompit brusquement dans sa phrase, attirant l'attention d'Aomine qui malgré lui ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Satsuki avait posé une main sur sa bouche, et l'expression sur son visage montrait qu'elle semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose d'assez important.

« Bah ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu brailles plus ? demanda Aomine en fronçant un sourcil, plus que surpris par ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois que Satsuki se taisait d'elle-même, auparavant, il aurait mis sa main sur sa bouche au point de la presque bâillonner pour la faire taire.

- Tu... T'étais sérieux, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me demander si j'allais bien ? fit-elle, l'air choquée, tandis qu'Aomine n'était pas sûr de comprendre sa réaction...

- Non, non, j'me payais ta tête ! répondit-il sur un ton ironique après avoir soupiré. Mais évidemment qu'il était sérieux, mais c'était la question la plus débile qu'on lui avait jamais posée ! Satsuki était pas si idiote que ça quand même, pour se retrouver dans le top 10 des meilleurs élèves, m'enfin... !

- Tu sais, je peux t'entendre râler d'ici. » pouffa Satsuki en esquissant un petit sourire. Aomine lâcha un « raaah » rageur et grommela quelque chose sur la nature lunatique des femmes, mais Satsuki l'ignora et posa une main sur son épaule. « Je vais bien. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi.

- ... Et ton mec ...? demanda Aomine dans un murmure en louchant la main sur son épaule, évitant à tout prix le contact visuel avec Satsuki.

- Attend, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier et-

- Satsuki, hier c'était hier. Ton mec a pété les plombs, tu devrais te lâcher un peu plus avec lui ! Tu vois ce que ça fait, la frustration sexuelle ?!

- ... Non. Absolument pas. répondit Satsuki après un silence gênant.

- Les femmes, ces sadiques... grogna Aomine entre ses dents. Satsuki augmenta la pression de sa main sur son épaule, usant d'une force d'ogre digne de Shrek qu'Aomine n'osa pas contrer. D'après son expérience personnelle, les coups de poing de Satsuki était vraiment douloureux...

- Sadiques ? Nous ? Et les hommes alors ? »

A ce moment là, le sourire qu'esquissa Momoi effraya légèrement Aomine. Néanmoins, il avait connu pire, comme le sourire d'Akashi-sensei...

« J-Je retire c'que j'ai dit... bégaya-t-il en grimaçant. La pression sur son épaule se fit de moins en moins forte, jusqu'à ce que Momoi ne retire sa main complètement.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

- C'est pas en soumettant les mecs aux femmes que tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie- »

Le regard noir de Satsuki le fit taire de suite.

« R-Roger, j'ai compris le message...

- Bien. » lâcha Satsuki avec satisfaction. « Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller au cinéma. La séance commence dans un quart d'heure.

- Hein ? Maintenant ?

- Yep. Je te laisse, j'y vais.

- Hop là, attend une minute ! » l'interpella Aomine en attrapant son poignet, l'interceptant dans sa fuite. Parce que ouais, c'était exactement ce que faisait Satsuki là, non... ? Elle le fuyait, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question concernant son petit-ami ! À quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait au juste ? « Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Ben. Au cinéma.

- Non, je sais ça, idiote, mais... Toute seule ? fit Aomine en se retenant de râler une nouvelle fois.

- E-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! s'exclama Satsuki, essayant de retirer son poignet de l'emprise d'Aomine. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas lâcher prise, surtout qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que Satsuki ne lui avait pas parlé de son petit-ami, se surprenant lui-même d'avoir une intuition aussi féminine. Momoi l'aurait-elle contaminé...?

- Satsuki... Quand une fille va au cinéma toute seule, c'est pour regarder des films à l'eau de rose. Et ce genre de films, c'est pour les nanas qui viennent de sortir d'une rupture, j'me trompe ? »

Les prunelles rosées de Satsuki croisèrent celles d'Aomine, sombres mais pourtant si chaleureuses, et elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, qui embuèrent son regard avant de commencer à couler le long de ses joues, pleurant pour la première fois de sa rupture avec son ex petit-ami.

Lorsqu'Aomine l'entendit prononcer son surnom « Dai-chan », il poussa un léger soupir, rassuré. Satsuki s'en remettrait, il en était persuadé.

« Allons-y, pleurnicheuse va. »

Ses doigts toujours autour du poignet de Satsuki, il la tira vers le cinéma le plus proche et, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire ça un jour, acheta deux places pour regarder « Titanic ». Satsuki avait pleuré tout le long du film, Jack et Rose étaient de parfaits idiots, mais néanmoins, regarder ça avec son amie d'enfance lui avait quelque peu donné du repos. Aomine arrêtait de penser à sa baby-sitter en se moquant du caractère niais des personnages tandis que Satsuki oubliait sa rupture en se disant que pleurer devant le « Titanic » en valait plus la peine que pleurer pour son ex.

À la fin du film, Satsuki avait retrouvé une part de sa bonne humeur, et Aomine songea que faire face à sa baby-sitter ne pouvait pas être pire que faire face à Rose et Jack. Aux alentours de vingt-heures, après avoir prévenu Tetsu qu'il ne rentrerait pas manger, il invita Satsuki au fast-food et ils discutèrent pendant encore une bonne heure, avant qu'il ne la raccompagne chez elle. La soirée avait été plutôt bonne, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul à seul avec son amie d'enfance. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire ce genre de choses plus souvent...

_'Dès que je rentre, j'irais présenter mes excuses à Tetsu. Et éventuellement après, on fera une partie de "Haunted Places". Pas mal, comme programme...'_

Aomine étira un sourire. La suite de la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse...

Et il y aurait cru s'il n'avait pas reçu cet appel.

« Tetsu ? fit Aomine en regardant l'écran de son portable, haussant un sourcil. Il avait pourtant prévenu sa baby-sitter qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour manger... Ah ! Et si c'était pour lui passer un savon ? Argh, mais il avait doublement gaffé sur-

- Allo ? »

Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Tetsu. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'autre bout du fil, qui avait le portable de Tetsu - mais à en savoir les circonstances, Aomine n'en avait aucune idée. Était-ce ce « Kagami » ? Mais pour quelle raison irait-il l'appeler ? Il ne comprenait pas...

« Est-ce que c'est bien Aomine-san ?

- Q... Qui êtes vous ? questionna Daiki, les sourcils froncés en guise d'appréhension. La voix de l'autre personne était grave, celle d'un homme, et il semblait... embarrassé, gêné.

- Je suis Himuro Tatsuya, un ami de Tetsuya. Erm... Excuse-moi, je me suis permis de t'appeler, comme Tetsuya m'a annoncé que c'était quelqu'un du nom d' « Aomine » qu'il devait garder cette semaine... » expliqua son interlocuteur. « Serais-tu libre là maintenant ?

- Hein ? A-Attendez une minute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous m'appelez ? Et y'a beaucoup de bruit de votre côté, on pourrait vous croire dans une discothèque ! répliqua Aomine, souhaitant des explications et des réponses. Merde, qu'est-ce qui se tramait ? Il n'était pas pessimiste, loin de là, mais s'il venait de recevoir un appel d'un ami de Tetsu, c'est qu'il s'était forcément passé quelque chose - mais il n'espérait rien de grave...

- C'est... En quelque sorte oui, une discothèque... » lui répondit Himuro d'une voix gênée - il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'ils étaient dans un bar gay avec strip-tease à volonté, même si Aomine n"allait pas tarder à le voir... « Et il y a eu un petit problème avec Tetsuya.

- Un problème ? Comment ça ? »

Intérieurement, Aomine bouillonnait de panique, au point que son ventre se tordait d'angoisse.

« Eh bien, en fait... »

Aomine avala sa salive, s'attendant au pire.

« Tetsuya tient très mal l'alcool. Il est bourré, et il n'a pas l'air de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il est complètement... Je dirais... Ailleurs ? Ouais, il semble dans une autre dimension... Il me dit qu'il parle avec des aliens et que- Wooh ! Qu'est-ce que- Tetsuya, tu ne peux pas manger la chaise ! Désolé Aomine-san, je t'envoie les coordonnées par message, s'il te plait, viens chercher Tetsuya ! Il faut absolument que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici, je t'en prie, il en dépend du sort de notre monde ! Je vais devoir raccrocher, désolé, fais vite s'il te plaît ! »

Juste après, la voix paniquée d'Himuro laissa place à la tonalité - mais Aomine n'y fit même pas attention, tellement la situation dans laquelle il avait été fourré était juste... nulle à chier. C'était le cas de le dire.

Il y eut un certain temps requis pour que l'information ne parvienne complètement à son cerveau. Lorsqu'Aomine réussit à la décrypter, c'est avec horreur qu'il prononça :

« ... Oh non... »

Quel magnifique merdier.

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho ~ Moi-même je me demande si Aomine et Tetsu vont réussir à rentrer sains et saufs à la maison (plus spoileuse tu meurs) 8D<strong>

**Nombreux(ses) d'entre vous m'ont dit dans vos reviews qu'ils/elles adoraient le fait qu'Aomine soit un pacifiste flemmard xD Moi aussi, je dois avouer que l'idée me plaît beaucoup, comme quoi, avoir un poil dans la main n'est pas toujours négatif xD  
><strong>

**Dans ce chapitre, Himuro fait son apparition, Furihata aussi - bien que brièvement, et vous saurez notamment par la suite le comment du pourquoi Aomine est au courant pour le AkaFuri xD - et Momoi rompt avec son petit-ami, qui m'a bien donnée du fil à retordre (vous savez, décrire les scènes de combat, c'est un truc assez délicat, comme pour les lemons xD). Le KagaKuro est en mode dépression, mais Aomine leur lumière est là pour les éclairer *w*  
>Au départ, ce Mardi ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais je ne pensais pas écrire autant... Alors pour le mettre à la même taille que les précédents chapitres, j'ai coupé la journée du Mardi en deux xD Du coup, ça a décalé mon plan d'un chapitre en plus... QAQ M'enfin x)<strong>

**Place aux RAR :D**

**LiliChuri : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu me flattes *rougit* J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que le précédant :) merci pour tes encouragements OwO Je ferais de mon mieux ^^**

**sidshouhost : Aaaaw, merci beaucoup ! :D Disons que j'ai été une gamine assez... précoce, oui xD Mais mais mais... C'est un super compliment ça xD Contente de te redonner espoir en l'humanité, même si je ne sais pas si avec moi... c'est faisable xD Merci pour tes encouragements ^^**

**Mi-Chan : Eh bien, voici la suite, qui, j'espère, t'a plu :D merci beaucoup pour ta review ^w^**

**Yume : Héhé, merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Alors, sans te spoiler, je peux te dire que la rencontre AoKuroKaga va être assez inattendue, et ce, pour ces trois petits choux x) Héhé, bien sûr, comme c'est une fiction AoKuro, tout se terminera en AoKuro, mais j'ai prévu une once de KagaKuro ;) Merci pour tes encouragements :)**

**Et voilà, j'espère à toutes et à tous que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances x) Pour ma part, il y a eu de l'orage et de la pluie, mais si jamais quelqu'un a connu pire que moi, qu'il n'hésite surtout pas à me le partager pour qu'on puisse compatir ensemble mutuellement xD**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


	7. Tuesday II

**My baby-sitter**

Pairing : **Aokuro (parce que Kuroko est une baby-sitter d'enfer :D)****  
><strong>

Genre : **Romance , Humour**

Rating : **T**

N/A : **Oh mein Bott, les ami(e)s ! Ca fait tellement longtemps QAQ Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris, trois mois quand même TAT (shame on me, je confirme !). Enfin, après cette longue attente, voici le septième chapitre de My Baby-sitter :D Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que de plus en plus de personnes apprécient et suivent la fiction, et lisent surtout un UA ou Kuroko serait la parfaite baby-sitter xD**

**Sans vous spoiler, je pense que c'est à partir de ce chapitre qu'Aomine commence à réaliser quelque chose (mais quoi ? 8D) de très, très, important (du moins, d'un point de vue yaoiste xD). Bien sûr, il est idiot et ne va pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite, mais il a encore quatre jours pour le confirmer xD**

**En tout cas, encore un gros MERCI à vous pour continuer à suivre cette histoire :D (je suis aux anges quand je vois le nombre de vues sur cette histoire, vous savez ? XD) Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent en bas de page, comme toujours :3**

**Bonne lecture ! ;D**

_Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hein, sinon, on aurait eu une scène spéciale à la fin de chaque matchs gagnés par Seirin 8D (soyez productifs les gars, ça tourne !)_

* * *

><p>L'appel de cet « Himuro » n'était en fait que le début d'un magnifique merdier qui s'était mis en place contre lui. Il sembla à Aomine que c'était comme si le monde entier lui en voulait - avec sa baby-sitter bourrée, l'ex de Satsuki, puis ce « Kagami Taïga » qui ne faisait que l'emmerder depuis qu'il savait son identité et maintenant un certain « Himuro Tatsuya », qui lui demandait de ramener Tetsu. S'il avait su, il aurait proposé à Akashi de le coller aujourd'hui toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain, ça lui aurait évité toutes ces conneries...<p>

Aomine commença à marcher vers la prochaine station de bus, attendant le message d' « Himuro » avec impatience pour en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Après, il tenait à avoir une bonne nuit de repos méritée, et tant pis si demain matin il se retrouvait avec deux heures de retard. Au moins, il aurait de bonnes raisons de l'être, comme celle de chercher sa baby-sitter bourrée à presque vingt-deux heures du soir.

Lorsque son portable vibra, Aomine réagit au quart de tour, n'attendant pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir le clapet de son téléphone. Le message venait de Tetsu - mais l'auteur n'aurait pu être qu' « Himuro » - et lui indiquait l'adresse d'un bar gay qu'Aomine n'aurait jamais cru pénétrer un jour, en fait, l'idée même de rentrer dans un bar gay ne lui aurait pas traversé l'esprit. Il connaissait exactement l'endroit où se trouvait Tetsu, parce qu'il avait l'habitude de rejoindre sa mère dans le restaurant qui se trouvait à quelques minutes du bar - et n'allez pas croire qu'il s'était risqué à aller dedans, sérieusement. Le pire, c'était que jusqu'à maintenant, il était le gars le plus hétéro du monde, à fantasmer sur chaque bonnet D qu'il croisait. Et maintenant, pile quand il avait des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle, il fallait qu'il aille dans un bar gay ?

Est-ce que le destin blaguait avec lui ? Parce que si c'était une blague, y'avait rien de drôle.

Mais plus que ça, un autre détail chiffonnait Aomine. Qui était « Himuro » ? Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu son nom quelque part, pas si longtemps de cela, mais où ? Était-ce un ami de Tetsu ? Un proche ? Aomine fronça des sourcils. Évidemment qu'ils devaient être amis, pour décider de boire à en devenir bourré, mais de simples amis ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait de telles questions ? Avec qui Tetsu traînait, où, et quand, ça ne le concernait pas !

... Ou peut-être que si. Mais juste un peu. Bien parce que c'était sa baby-sitter. Et aussi parce qu'il aimait bien Tetsu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le chemin vers l'arrêt de bus lui parut plutôt court, mais Aomine était persuadé que celui du retour ne serait pas aussi calme que maintenant. Après tout, avec un Tetsu bourré, il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'en tenir... Il pouvait arriver tout et n'importe quoi comme rien, mais de préférence il choisirait bien la deuxième option « rien », déjà parce qu'il y aurait moins de boucan et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir affaire à des histoires déprimantes.

_#

"Tetsuya."

La voix d'Himuro lui parut tellement lointaine qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il avait totalement oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait, en fait, il devrait dire qu'il avait littéralement oublié où étaient le nord et le sud, et de ce fait, qu'il était juste carrément paumé.

Tout ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir, c'était la surface froide de la table et l'odeur de l'alcool. Comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là déjà...? À son âge, c'était assez mauvais signe s'il commençait à avoir des pertes de mémoire aussi grosses...

Mais le monde... paraissait extrêmement bruyant. Il y avait beaucoup de musique. Forte. Celle qu'on pourrait écouter en boîte. Et pas du tout son genre. Tetsu fronça des sourcils. Il y avait un homme devant lui, quelqu'un qui nettoyait des verres comme s'il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie.

"Je vous propose encore une bière, jeune homme ?" qu'il lui demanda avec un grand sourire qui se voulut bienveillant. Mais Kuroko trouvait ça assez hypocrite de sa part, surtout que vendre de l'alcool avec un sourire était tout sauf bienveillant.

Néanmoins, il hocha de la tête à sa proposition. Il avait envie d'oublier. Mais... Quoi exactement ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il voulait oublier, c'était assez drôle. Mais ça devait être assez troublant aussi pour qu'il décide de se bourrer la gueule comme ça.

"Tetsuya, ça suffit." fit Himuro à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre avait son portable - _et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait son portable d'ailleurs ?_ - et il poussa un soupir de lassitude. "T'en as assez bu pour ce soir."

"Un dernier..." s'entendit-il dire avec un ton de frustration, quand il se sentit tiré de force sur sa gauche par Himuro, qui l'attira vers la sortie du bar. D'abord réticent à l'idée de quitter toute cette bonne humeur factice dans l'alcool, Kuroko résista pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à cet Himuro exaspéré, et ils quittèrent le bar ainsi que sa musique bruyante et ses clients fêtards.

Un vent frais le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Lorsqu'Himuro relâcha son bras, c'était comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter, et il s'écroula aussitôt par terre en poussant un "oh" à moitié surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais... Tu ne tiens même plus sur tes jambes, comment veux-tu boire un autre verre ? Espèce d'alcoolique." grogna Himuro en posant sa veste sur le dos de Kuroko dès qu'il remarqua que son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. "Finalement... C'était une très mauvaise idée de t'avoir amené ici."

"Très, très mauvaise idée..." répéta Kuroko, qui sentit une sensation de plus en plus désagréable lui monter à la tête. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur sa bouche et inspira profondément pour tenter de faire partir sa nausée, ferma même les yeux pour se concentrer ailleurs que sur cette sensation, avant qu'il ne ressente la violente envie de recracher ses tripes.

_'Merde ! Je vais-'_

Bien. Maintenant, le patron du bar pouvait dire adieu à son beau paillasson.

Himuro murmura un « oh non » de désespoir et s'approcha de lui, ramenant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière pour lui éviter de se mettre du vomi de partout. En même temps, il tapota son dos dans un geste qui se voulut réconfortant et apaisant, mais pendant qu'il vomissait, Kuroko ne put songer qu'à la raison qui l'avait poussée à boire comme un trou. Ca devait être la première fois qu'il vomissait - bien sûr, il était déjà allé boire dans des bars, mais jamais à de tels extrêmes au point de recracher la totalité de ce qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la journée.

"Ca va aller ?" lui demanda Himuro, le front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude."Aomine ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, attends encore un peu."

Kuroko se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Aomine-kun ?" répéta-t-il en clignant des yeux. "Tu l'as appelé ?"

Kuroko grimaça lorsqu'il sentit encore le goût amer dans sa gorge, soupira lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix être aussi exténuée et enrouée. Himuro hocha de la tête avant de se pencher pour ramasser le paillasson maintenant plein de vomi, peinant à retenir une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il l'enroulait. "Ouais. Ca doit faire une dizaine de minutes. Je reviens, on doit se débarrasser de ce paillasson avant que Mr. Fujishima ne le voit." annonça Himuro en se redressant, le paillasson dans les mains. "Si Aomine arrive, dis-lui qu'il m'envoie un message." ajouta-t-il en glissant son portable dans la poche de son blouson.

Tetsu hocha de la tête et se laissa tomber le long du mur, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. La fête semblait encore battre son plein comme la musique en témoignait, il pouvait même entendre le patron du bar rire à gorge déployée depuis sa position. Il devait bien s'éclater celui-là… Est-ce qu'il s'éclaterait autant en voyant que son paillasson avait disparu ? Kuroko n'en était pas si sûr, mais en tout cas, il devait une fière chandelle à Himuro. S'il n'avait pas été là… Quoique, non. S'il n'avait pas été là, Kuroko n'aurait même pas eu l'idée d'entrer dans un bar gay. Il lui en voulait tellement. C'était de sa faute s'il était bourré, maintenant.

_'Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Ce qui est fait est fait…' _soupira-t-il intérieurement en collant sa tête contre le mur, gardant la veste d'Himuro contre son dos. Et dire qu'Aomine allait le voir dans une telle situation, qu'est-ce qu'il allait en penser ? Kuroko avait honte et était embarrassé. C'était lui l'adulte. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un bar gay alors qu'il avait quelqu'un à surveiller ? Si la mère d'Aomine l'apprenait, Kuroko se sentirait mal à l'aise, pour sûr.

Il ferma les yeux, songeant malgré lui aux derniers évènements qui venaient de se passer. Plus il prenait du recul, plus il se demandait si finalement, ce n'était pas lui le gamin à surveiller. Il agissait comme un adolescent, à aller dans des bars pour oublier une déception amoureuse. Mais dès qu'il apercevait Aomine, son esprit pensait immédiatement à Kagami.

Personne n'aurait pu dire en quoi ils étaient semblables physiquement, si ce n'était que la taille qui les rapprochait. Mais Kuroko se souvenait de la réaction de Kagami la première fois qu'il avait goûté à sa cuisine - un souvenir qui l'amusa. Quand ils vivaient encore ensemble dans l'appartement de Kagami, Kuroko n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient s'éloigner autant l'un de l'autre - et ce, même malgré les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Et qu'il avait peut-être toujours, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Il avait des doutes, n'arrivait plus à mettre les points sur les "i" et à avoir des réponses claires et franches. Ces questions qui le suivaient et trottaient sans cesse dans sa tête n'arrêtaient pas de le torturer et de le plonger dans des réflexions sans queue ni tête. Est-ce que ce qu'il faisait était juste ? Que se serait-il passé s'il avait fait autre chose ? Il y avait tellement d'issues possibles qu'il se perdait lui-même dans ses réflexions.

_'Je n'ai même plus envie de penser.' _Kuroko ramena ses genoux contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, attendant patiemment le retour d'Himuro ou la venue d'Aomine - bien qu'il la redoutait. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça. Mais il était faible, il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes. Il était mal en point, venait de vomir - ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à refaire dans quelques heures, après son prochain réveil… - et il avait froid. Horriblement froid. _'Je veux fumer.' _fut la pensée qui traversa son esprit, faute de ne pas avoir de cigarettes sur lui en ce moment.

Vaguement, il entendit la voix du patron du bar, Mr. Fujishima, puis ses pas juste à ses côtés, avant qu'une exclamation d'horreur ne retentisse. Fujishima laissa tomber sa cigarette par terre, ses yeux semblant sortir de ses orbites tandis qu'il regardait le sol avec confusion et choc.

"Où est le paillasson ? Celui avec le bonzaï ?" paniqua-t-il en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette recroquevillée de Kuroko, il s'approcha aussitôt de lui et lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour ne pas le brusquer - mais lorsque Tetsu leva les yeux vers lui, il put voir toute la panique dans ses yeux, et même dans le tremblement de ses mains. "Tu es… Kuroko, pas vrai ? (Tetsu hocha de la tête.) Tu n'aurais pas vu un paillasson ? Il y a un bonzaï dessus."

Kuroko hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il avait dégueulé sur son paillasson ? Ou faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu ?

"Je-"

"Ah, au fait, ça me fait rappeler." le coupa le patron du bar. "Ton pote là, le brun sexy avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil. Tu lui diras qu'il a oublié un sac rose décoré de dentelles blanches, heureusement que Shibazaki l'a gardé au bar." déclara-t-il avant de se redresser. "Y'avait des trucs assez cochons dedans, d'ailleurs."

Kuroko retînt une grimace. Evidemment qu'il y avait des choses "cochonnes" dedans, surtout si c'était de la part de Kise.

"Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que j'ai perdu mon paillasson." grogna-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Donc… Tu ne l'as pas vu ?"

Décidant qu'il lui restait encore du temps à vivre, Kuroko fit "non" de la tête. "Je n'y ai pas fait attention, désolé, Mr. Fujishima."

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir ennuyé. "Ah… Je l'aimais bien, ce paillasson. Mais qui vole des paillassons, sérieusement ?" fit-il en lui tournant le dos. "Je vais y retourner pour voir s'ils n'ont pas vu quelque chose dans le bar. Merci quand même." déclara-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle, dépité. Kuroko pouvait voir avec une facilité déconcertante l'aura de dépression qui l'entourait, et inévitablement, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

De nouveau, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, soupirant de lassitude. C'était horrible de se sentir comme un fardeau, mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre si ce n'était qu'attendre Aomine ou Himuro ? Il leur causait suffisamment de soucis comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur en rajouter une couche de problèmes en plus.

Lentement, il commença à somnoler. Il mit un temps fou à réagir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'un soupir exaspéré se faisait entendre dans l'air, parmi la musique qui jouait encore dans le bar et les rares personnes devant l'entrée qui fumaient et discutaient. Kuroko releva péniblement la tête, murmurant un "Himuro" plaintif, cependant, il se ravisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui qui venait de le toucher.

Aomine.

Il faillit s'étrangler en voyant le jeune homme grimacer. "Je ne m'appelle pas "Himuro", espèce d'ivrogne." grogna Aomine en fronçant des sourcils. "Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu t'es bourré au point d'en oublier mon existence ? C'est quand même autour de moi que devrait tourner ton monde cette semaine, tu sais ?"

Kuroko allait répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Aomine le coupa de nouveau.

"Allez, rentrons à la maison. J'ai envie de dormir." murmura-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. C'est qu'il faisait un froid de canard, quand même. Comment Tetsu avait-il pu rester dehors aussi longtemps ? Quel idiot…

Il vit Tetsu hocher de la tête avant de se redresser, mais dès qu'il fit un premier pas, il trébucha maladroitement, ses jambes semblant s'écrouler sous son poids. Aomine le rattrapa de justesse, l'empêchant une brutale collision avec le goudron dur et froid du sol, avant de pousser un profond soupir d'ennui - mélangé à du soulagement. C'était beaucoup moins pire que ce qu'il pensait. Tetsu aurait pu avoir l'alcool triste ou lui parler continuellement et rire aussi fort à en déranger le voisinage, mais il semblait beaucoup plus sobre que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Plus calme. En fait, il avait du mal à croire qu'il était bourré.

"Tu peux marcher ?" lui demanda Aomine en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Kuroko, malgré son hochement de tête, vit Aomine se tourner dos à lui et poser un genou à terre, avant de le regarder. "Monte. Je te porte."

Tetsu haussa un sourcil. "Je peux marcher."

"Non, tu ne peux pas." répliqua Aomine en levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que sa baby-sitter ne pouvait pas, sinon ça ferait un bon moment qu'ils se seraient barrés d'ici, et les jambes de Tetsu tiendraient encore le coup au lieu de s'écrouler comme deux bâtonnets de poissons panés. "Donc monte et arrête de chipoter, sinon je te porte de force comme un sac à patate. Ou à moins que tu ne préfères que je te porte comme une princesse." ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois en coin qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Kuroko lui asséna un coup dans les côtés avant de s'appuyer contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules larges qui affirmait la carrure musclée d'Aomine. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous ses genoux, le redressant un peu plus contre son dos.

"Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?" demanda Kuroko, néanmoins inquiet du poids qu'il pesait sur Aomine, bien que les bras de celui-ci semblaient être capables de le porter. Aomine secoua la tête. Il mentait peut-être un peu quand il disait que Kuroko n'était pas lourd, c'était certain qu'il y avait un certain poids, mais c'était supportable et surtout, il avait envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite sans s'attarder sur des détails aussi insignifiants comme le poids de sa baby-sitter.

Tandis qu'Aomine commençait à avancer, Tetsu posa finalement sa tête contre la nuque du plus grand et soupira d'aise. Être sur le dos large d'Aomine était plutôt confortable, et ça l'en ferait presque somnoler.

"Ne t'endors pas." le prévînt la voix rauque du lycéen. "Que feras-tu si je suis trop fatigué pour te porter, après ?"

Kuroko hocha de la tête.

"Je ne dormirai pas."

Il avait été une trop mauvaise baby-sitter pour faire ça.

"Merci, Aomine-kun." murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Après cela, ce fut un moment de silence qui régna pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Aomine cogita intérieurement. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, à sa discussion avec Tetsu, au fait qu'il avait été sur les nerfs juste parce qu'il… quoi… Parce qu'il savait que ce "Kagami" n'était pas n'importe qui pour Tetsu ? Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il représentait plus que l'"As de Seirin" ou "l'ex-colocataire avec qui il y avait eu un soi-disant désaccord" pour Kuroko ? Auparavant, il ne se serait jamais posé ce genre de questions. C'était incroyable comment sa baby-sitter trouvait le moyen de le torturer mentalement sans même le vouloir. Aomine réfléchissait, et pourtant, la réponse, il la connaissait déjà.

De la jalousie. Il avait agi sur le coup de la jalousie. Envieux de cette proximité que Kagami avait avec sa baby-sitter. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Quel gamin il faisait…

"Je suis désolé."

La voix d'Aomine était _chaude._ Tetsu n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais même malgré le vent qui leur soufflait dessus, il y avait un ton chaleureux dans les paroles du lycéen.

"Je suis désolé, pour ce matin." ajouta-t-il, et comme Kuroko ne voyait pas son visage, il n'arrivait pas à voir s'il était agacé, sincère, triste, embarrassé, il y avait tellement d'expressions qui auraient pu le traverser. "Je n'aurai pas dû te repousser comme ça. Ni te parler de cette manière."

Les pas d'Aomine continuaient de le mener tout droit vers l'arrêt de bus.

"Tu peux bien être gay ou peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te repousserai. T'es un type cool, Tetsu. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te repousse pour une telle raison."

Tetsu écarquilla les yeux devant les propos d'Aomine, continuant de l'écouter - mais en même temps, c'était comme si son cerveau se déconnectait pour traiter les dernières informations. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'Aomine ne le détestait pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'Aomine ne l'avait jamais détesté. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé parce qu'il était gay.

A la fois soulagé et embarrassé de s'être fait des idées, Tetsu ferma les yeux et poussa un long et profond soupir, laissant sortir tout le stress qui l'avait envahi depuis ce matin, qui l'avait rongé toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne boit comme un trou pour tout oublier. D'une voix teintée de honte, il réussit à murmurer un "je suis désolé, moi aussi."

Aomine tourna la tête vers lui, avant de nouveau reporter son attention sur le chemin en face d'eux. "Désolé pour quoi ?"

Les mains autour de ses épaules se resserrèrent légèrement autour de ses épaules. "Désolé pour être une aussi mauvaise baby-sitter."

"C'est sûr que tu n'es pas du tout le genre de baby-sitter à laquelle je m'attendais. Tu es gay, tu me sauves la vie avec un ballon de basket, tu ne sais pas cuisiner, un de tes potes s'est même invité chez moi et ce soir, tu te retrouves bourré avec un magnifique taux d'alcool dans le sang. Je me suis même demandé où est-ce que ma mère avait pu te trouver."

Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant la liste de choses qu'énumérait Aomine. C'était fâcheux, parce que tout était vrai, et il n'avait aucun moyen de le contredire…

"Mais tu sais quoi ? Finalement, je trouve ça pas mal. Tu es une baby-sitter bizarre, mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Traîner avec toi, c'est marrant." termina Aomine en esquissant un sourire. "Les autres baby-sitters qu'avait engagé ma mère étaient toutes super sympas, même si elles ne faisaient que du bonnet A, mais en ce qui me concernait de me surveiller, je t'assure qu'elles le faisaient très bien. J'ai même cru qu'à à un moment, l'une d'elle allait m'accompagner jusqu'aux toilettes, c'était hallucinant. Ma mère exagère tellement que les baby-sitters prennent ça trop au sérieux."

Tetsu rouvrit les yeux, ses cils chatouillant brièvement la nuque d'Aomine, et il redressa la tête. "Elles ne faisaient que leur boulot, Aomine-kun."

"Oh pitié, épargne-moi ça." pouffa Aomine. "Parce que tu aimerais que quelqu'un te suive jusqu'à ton collège, peut-être ? Satsuki s'était bien payé de ma tête quand elle m'a vu accompagné de ma baby-sitter."

Kuroko ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai qu'il n'apprécierait pas forcément que quelqu'un le suive, en fait, l'idée même de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait le suivre sans qu'il ne le remarque lui donnait des sueurs froides dans le dos…  
>Il soupira de nouveau et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Aomine, appréciant la chaleur réconfortante qui l'entourait en plus de la veste d'Himuro, toujours sur son dos. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il la lui rende - et qu'il le remercie aussi pour le paillasson, ce serait une bonne idée.<p>

"Peut-être que finalement, tu es la baby-sitter." murmura Tetsuya, et Aomine de remarquer que sa voix était un peu ensommeillé. C'était mauvais, tout lui disait que Kuroko allait s'endormir, urgh…

"Hé, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'endormir, réveille-toi !" s'exclama Aomine en tournant son visage vers lui - avant de se stopper brusquement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. "Bon dieu, quel grand enfant tu fais, Tetsu."

Mais seule lui répondit la respiration lente et profonde de sa baby-sitter.

_#

Le chemin du retour était plus fatiguant et plus long que ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais avec sa baby-sitter endormie sur son dos, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour rentrer à la maison au plus vite. Heureusement que les bus passaient encore à cette heure-ci, Aomine était crevé, c'était limite s'il avait envie de s'allonger sur le sol et fermer les yeux.

Après être sortis du bus, le trajet dura encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant qu'Aomine n'atteigne enfin le pallier de la maison, où y avait régné un silence tellement long que ça en pourrait devenir inquiétant. Aomine bougea pour mieux repositionner Tetsu sur son dos, puis chercha dans la poche de son pantalon les clés qu'il lui sembla mettre un temps fou à trouver. Lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il entra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, poussant un soupir de fatigue et de soulagement quand il entendit le bruit familier de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il entra dans sa demeure, refermant la porte derrière lui, et inspira profondément, humant l'odeur de son foyer. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi ! Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas été chez lui depuis genre, deux ans. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, un repos bien mérité, Aomine allait enfin pouvoir y goûter.

Il monta l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et posa Tetsu sur son lit, le recouvrant de sa couverture après avoir retiré la veste qui devait sûrement appartenir à Himuro, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise et se retourna tout en étirant ses muscles qui craquèrent sous l'effet. Un bain ne lui ferait franchement pas de mal. De l'eau chaude pour le détendre - et si on en était là, pourquoi pas une nana au bonnet D et un peu de mousse ? S'il devait se faire plaisir, autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout - _'et je veux aussi aller au sauna...!'_.

Il allait quitter le seuil de sa chambre lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Aomine tourna la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant l'origine du bruit, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il provenait de derrière. Il se retourna et revînt au milieu de la pièce, s'approchant de la chaise où était posée la veste d'Himuro.

Le bruit venait de là.

Aomine pensa aussitôt à un appel d'Himuro qui devait s'inquiéter pour Tetsu. Il plongea sa main dans la première poche à sa disposition - et bingo !, ce fut la bonne - et attrapa le portable avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

"Allo ?" fit une voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Aomine fronça des sourcils : si à chaque fin de chapitre il devait se retrouver au téléphone avec quelqu'un, il allait finir par totalement abandonner son rôle dans cette fiction, juré.

"Kagami... C'est ça ?" demanda Aomine, puis il se pinça les lèvres. Eh ben, pour une surprise... Que voulait Kagami ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

"Erm..." Kagami paraissait à la fois confus et mal à l'aise. "Est-ce que c'est bien le portable de Kuroko Tetsuya ? Je peux savoir qui c'est ?"

"C'est bien le portable de... (Aomine marqua une pause, ne sachant s'il devait dire "Tetsu" ou "Kuroko Tetsuya". Après quoi, il se décida finalement : il n'allait pas faire de chichis pour une histoire de prénoms, quand même.) ...Tetsu. C'est son portable."

"Qui es-tu ?"

Aomine ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le silence plana un long moment, durant lequel il regarda Tetsu, paisiblement endormi dans son lit, durant lequel il se souvînt de leur discussion à propos de ce Kagami, durant lequel il se demanda si Tetsu avait ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour Kagami, et si par ce "désaccord" qu'il entendait, Kagami avait refusé ses sentiments. Plus il y pensait, plus cette histoire lui semblait crédible, en même temps qu'un sentiment de jalousie ne le ronge de l'intérieur.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Il ne devrait peut-être pas le dire. Mais peut-être aussi que Kagami sortirait enfin de sa tête - et de celle de Tetsu aussi, si c'était même possible, pour enfin passer une semaine tranquille et pas crevante comme il venait de l'expérimenter ces deux derniers jours, celui-ci comptant.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Aomine annonça : "Je suis son petit-ami, Aomine Daiki."

Sa déclaration avait dû embarrasser Kagami, puisqu'il mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre. "Oh... Je... Je vois, désolé pour le dérangement. Je ne voulais pas… Enfin bref. Merci et encore désolé. Bonne soirée."

Wow. Kagami s'était sacrément embrouillé. Aomine le salua à son tour avant de raccrocher, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge qu'il se jura de ne jamais montrer à personne, même sous la torture.

"Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu, moi ?" se questionna-t-il lorsqu'il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Tetsu, son coeur ratant un autre battement.

Se faire passer pour le petit-ami de Kuroko Tetsuya, ça devait être la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oui, Aomine, se faire passer pour le petit-ami de ta baby-sitter est la meilleure idée que tu aurais pu avoir en ayant Kagami au téléphone, mwehehe 8D<strong>

**Voici la fin de ce chapitre, donc ! On peut encore se poser beaucoup de questions à propos de Kagami et Tetsuya, mais on reste persuadés qu'Aomine saura trouver les réponses dont on a besoin 8D  
>Pour ceux ou celles qui se demanderaient ce qui s'est passé pour Himuro, eh bien il s'est débarrassé du paillasson en le cachant derrière un buisson. Mais il a dû marcher un bon quart d'heure, je vous dis pas le trajet. Quand il est revenu, Kuroko n'était plus là. Il allait l'appeler, mais du coup, c'est l'un des gars qui fumait dehors qui lui a dit : "hé, ton mec aux cheveux bleus est parti avec un autre type. Mais on peut toujours se faire un plan, si tu veux". Himuro a gentiment décliné sa proposition, il a récupéré son sac et c'est Kise qui est venu le chercher à l'arrêt de bus - et OH MON DIEU, je devrais écrire quelque chose dessus, sérieusement XD Si un jour on arrive à terminer cette histoire, je vous jure que l'épilogue va tomber sur un KiseHimu xD<strong>

**Bref, trève de bavardages xD Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive énormément ! :D**

**RAR :**

**EmilieMa : Olaa ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant ;) J'espère que la suite t'as aussi plu et que tu continueras à suivre cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin :D Huuug *3***

**TsuyaKuroko : Heyaa! :D Héhé, merci pour ton avis ! *w* Tu en sais un peu plus grâce à ce chapitre sur Tetsu et Taïga, mais pas assez, muahaha (quelle sadique je fais) XD C'est vrai que le HimuKise est rare, c'est dommage, mais je commence à shipper ce couple de plus en plus *A* Et puis, oui, ce Daiki est complètement OOC... Mais faut bien qu'il soit assez idiot pour avoir une baby-sitter digne de Kuroko Tetsuya xD Huggies ! *3***

**Sinon, la meilleure chose qui pourrait m'arriver en ce moment, c'est les vacances de Noël XD Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, mais si j'ai du temps libre pour écrire, je suis preneuse xD Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez pour Noël, je suis curieuse ? 8D**

**Merci d'avoir lu :D**

**Amusez-vous bien et passez de bonnes fêtes (souvenez-vous que l'abus de yaoi n'est jamais assez dangereux 8D) ! c:**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


End file.
